Junjou Christmas
by Byakuran
Summary: La Navidad, ese tiempo de relax y diversión, de reunión con la familia y de...sorpresas. Parejas: UsamiMisaki NowakiHiroki MiyagiShinobu / y si el público lo quiere puede incluir a la pareja Mystique AsahinaIsaka
1. ¿Navidad? ¡Bien! – Misaki

**Ciaossu! Aquí os traigo un fic de Junjou Romantica~ Paranoias de clase, que le vamos ha hacer~ Realmente este fic lo empecé el año pasado en estas fechas con el firme propósito de hacer un capitulo por día, pero me fue imposible debido a diversos motivos (hoy día aún sigo escribiéndolo) pero igualmente espero que os guste~x3333**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Navidad? ¡Bien! – Misaki**

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, un joven ojiverde sale de la tienda en la que escasos minutos antes había entrado, con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, satisfecho por la compra realizada.

La verdad es que no era nada del otro mundo, sus ahorros no eran como para tirar cohetes, pero…era feliz por haber conseguido al menos eso.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar… y procurar que no se le escapase nada a nadie, sobre todo a cierto escritor con mal genio y carácter infantil con el cual convivía.

Desde que le había dicho, bajo coacción del mayor, el por qué llegaba tan tarde después de clases, este había insistido en ayudarle y, ante la rotunda e inamovible negativa que recibió, había optado por la siguiente opción: andar de tras de él intento sonsacarle lo que fuera sobre los regalos. Y sólo gracias a la suerte, había conseguido callarlo, porque sus métodos eran bastante…

Sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro, sonrojado debido al recuerdo de semejantes cosas. Ese Usagi…

Todo eso hace que nuevos pensamientos comiencen a fluir, agolpándose en su mente uno tras otro.

Desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, notaba que su actitud con Usagi iba cambiando poco a poco.

Ya no se sentía incómodo o se ponía nervioso ante la cercanía de este; si le abrazaba de improviso, como era su costumbre, no empezaba a decir cosas sin sentido o forcejear para que le soltase; si le besaba…bueno, aun le costaba un poco acostumbrarse a eso, pero la cuestión es que ya no reaccionaba de manera tan exagerada como antes. La vergüenza era algo que no podía evitar sentir, pero disfrutaba de la compañía del mayor. Estúpido de él por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Y, aunque a él se le hacía pequeño el cambio, en comparación con lo que podría ser, Usagi parecía cada vez más contento ante esto, además de que a veces, y el mismo se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión, lograba sorprenderlo con algunas de sus acciones.

Hundiendo la cabeza en la bufanda, con una sonrisa boba, recuerda uno de los tantos caprichos de Usagi, el cual insistía que quería algo a cambio de los dulces que le había traído y que, de hecho, eran sus favoritos. La cara de sorpresa de este cuando le besó, aún le hacía reír.

De repente, se ve sacado de sus pensamientos por un tirón desde la parte de atrás de la chaqueta. Ante esto, abre los ojos con sorpresa.

-Deberías andar prestar más atención cuando caminas…Misaki.

Aún confundido, se gira, chocando con la mirada grisácea de aquel que le había estado rondando los pensamientos todo ese tiempo.

-¿Usagi-san? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Ah! Ya me has vuelto a seguir, ¡¿verdad?-repone rápidamente, señalándole con un dedito acusador.

Este suelta el agarre y se queda unos instantes mirándole, de brazos cruzados.

-Misaki...mira a tu alrededor.

Así lo hace el pequeño, con una ceja alzada.

Ummm…esos edificios…

-Ah…-sin palabras, sorprendido, fijándose en un edificio que, al parecer, había pasado de largo sin darse cuenta.

-Cuando salía, te he visto pasar de largo-dice escuetamente Akihiko.

-¡Waa! No me di cuenta de que había llegado…

-Ya me di cuenta…Últimamente te veo algo pensativo, ¿ocurre algo?

-¿Eh? No…nada…-dice, volviendo sobre sus pasos, seguido de Usagi.

-Misaki…-le llama, a modo de aviso de que, o le decía que es lo que le pasaba, o se lo sacaría a la fuerza.

-Ya te dije que no es nada Usagi-san.-repone, mirándole con fingido enojo.-Es sólo que andaba más distraído de lo normal, solo eso.

Akihiko se le queda unos instantes más mirándole, intentando descifrar la mirada del ojiverde. Tras eso, suelta un suspiro, sacando un paquete de cigarrillos y se enciende uno, dándole una calada, ante lo que el menor hace una mueca de disgusto.

-Deberías dejar de fumar, Usagi-san.-le regaña, mientras saca las llaves de su bolsillo y abre la puerta de entrada al edificio.

-¿Um?-dirigiéndole una mirada entre divertida e interrogativa, instándole a darle una razón.

-No es bueno para la salud. Acabarás muriendo joven.

-Oh, ¿estás preocupado por mí, Misaki?-pregunta en tono algo burlón. Misaki, ante esto, se queda unos segundos fingiendo ignorarle, sabiendo de sobra que eso era lo que se esperaba el mayor...pero las cosas estaban cambiando.

-¿Eres tonto o qué? ¡Por supuesto que lo hago!

La mirada sorprendida de el peligris no se hace de esperar, haciendo que el castaño tenga que hacer el mayor de los esfuerzos para no reírse.

-Misaki.-murmura el mayor, ante lo cual le dirige una mirada confundida ante el tono empleado al pronunciar su nombre. Pero antes de tener tiempo de responder, sus labios son cazados por los del otro, en un beso cargado de todos esos sentimientos que, tras mucho esfuerzo, había conseguido reconocer.

Esos brazos grandes rodeandole por la cintura de manera suave pero firme le reconfortaba, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo lo tranquilizaba, su carácter lo traía de cabeza,…definitivamente, ahora sabía y se daba cuenta de lo que podría haber llegado a perder de no haber reaccionado a tiempo.

Con timidez, rodea con sus brazos el cuello del otro, respondiendo al beso con algo de torpeza al principio, pero poco a poco cogiendo esa confianza que recientemente había ido adquiriendo.

Cuando se separan, se quedan unos instantes mirándose a los ojos. Akihiko con una sonrisa de lado y Misaki con la respiración agitada y las mejillas suavemente coloreadas.

-Eres tan simple y a la vez tan complejo, Misaki.-susurra, sin cambiar su expresión, pero con ese brillo en la mirada que hacía al ojiverde estremecerse de pies a cabeza.-Cuando creo que ya te conozco del todo, me vuelves a sorprender con algo. Y últimamente, es con bastante frecuencia.-termina, hundiendo la cabeza en el cuello del menor.

-Eso debería decirlo yo, baka. Cada día sales con caprichos más raro. Eso sí que es sorprendente.-bromea, sonriendo.

-No sé qué haría sin ti, Misaki.-alzando el rostro y enfrentándose a la mirada verdosa del chico.

-Seguramente morirías de hambre o por culpa de un microondas asesino*.-repone rápidamente.

Se queda así unos instantes, haciendo que el menor comience a ponerse nervioso.

-Etto…mejor voy a ir preparando la cena-dice, apartándose de él, acercándose al sofá y dejando la cartera y bufanda en el respaldo de este.-¿Usagi-san, quieres algo en especial?

Al instante, los brazos del otro vuelven a rodearle la cintura desde detrás, pegándose a él y colocando la boca a la altura de su oído.

-A ti.-susurra, haciendo que se estremezca, con un sonrojo aun mayor.

Gran fallo el suyo. Una cosa era estar despistado y otra caer él solito en la trampa.

-¡U-Usagi-san! ¡Estoy hablando en serio!-replica, girando el rostro hacia Akihiko, apenado y levemente ruborizado.

-Yo también.-se limita a responder, tomándole suavemente del rostro para que ambos labios se unan.

El beso no tarda en subir de nivel, volviéndose más apasionado, sintiendo como las manos de Akihiko se colaban bajo su camisa, acariciándole la espalda, el pecho, el vientre,…todos los lugares de su cuerpo.

-Ah…-suspira, con los ojos entrecerrados-U-Usagi…san…para…la cena…

-Ya te lo dije Misaki: te quiero a ti.

No podía resistirse a él, no tenía fuerzas. Solo quería dejarse llevar por él, sin pensar en nada más.

Pero como si el mundo estuviese en contra de ellos en ese momento, sobre todo del peligris, el teléfono comienza a sonar.

-U-Usagi-san,…el teléfono…-dice, intentando separarse del otro.

-Olvídalo. Ya se cansarán.-dice escuetamente y como si quisiese darle la razón, se corta la llamada. Akihiko continúa a lo suyo, haciéndole soltar un par de suspiros más antes de que se escuche de nuevo el sonido del mismo aparato, acompañado por el portero.

-Puede ser…algo importante…-insiste, colocando la mano en su pecho y haciendo un poco de presión.

Con un gesto de enojo, suelta al ojiverde, el cual rápidamente va a contestar al teléfono y suspira con resignación al ver como el otro se sienta en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Moshi, moshi?-contesta, una vez recuperado en cierta medida.

"_¡¿¡¿Usami-sensei, donde diablos se ha metido? ¡Todo el mundo está esperándole!"_

-¿Aikawa-san?

"_¡¿Ah, Misaki?"_

-Hai. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

"¡¿Dónde está Usami-sensei? ¡¿No está contigo?"

-Eh, si, está aquí…-responde, lanzándole una mirada de soslayo al escritor, el cual se limita a mirarle fijamente.

"¡¿¡¿Eh? ¡Dile que venga ahora mismo aquí!-grita, de los nervios.

-No te preocupes, Aikawa-san. Lo llevaré de las orejas si hace falta.

"¡Confío en ti Misaki!"

-Hai. Hasta pronto.-cuelga, encaminándose hacia el porterillo, que no había dejado de sonar, pulsando el botón de contestar.

-…AHORA, ME ASEGURARÉ DE PONERTE EL TRIPLE DE ENTREVISTAS Y REUNIONES!-exclama el agitado y cabreado representante del escritor.

-Usagi-san ya está saliendo hacia la reunión, Isaka-san.-responde rápidamente, y colgando.

-No voy a ir.-responde Akihiko, recordándole a los berrinches típicos de los niños pequeños. Ignorando su respuesta, se acerca hacia él, ambos mirando con el ceño fruncido por motivos diferentes.

-Usagi-san, es tu trabajo, asique levántate y ve.-dice, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-No.

-Creo que de repente me están entrando unas ganas enormes de irme a pasar las navidades con nii-chan-replica rápidamente, cruzándose ahora de brazos.

Ante eso, se gana una mirada de soslayo por parte del otro.

-Eso es chantaje y lo sabes.

-Lo sé y me da igual.-dice, sonriendo con inocencia para seguidamente volver a tomar su abrigo de donde lo había dejado y poniéndoselo. Si la única manera era esa, lo haría.

-¿Vas a salir?-mirándole de manera penetrante y con una cada vez más creciente molestia.

-Sí, y tú también.-responde, colocándose la bufanda.

-¿Pretendes que vaya a una estúpida reunión mientras tú estás dando vueltas por ahí?

-No voy a estar dando vueltas por ahí.-suspira, acercándose a la puerta de salida y abriéndola-Voy a cierto hotel, donde cierto escritor va a tener una reunión, le esperaré y luego volveremos a casa, cenaremos y nos iremos a dormir.

Y de nuevo el rostro sorprendido del escritor hace que tenga que contenerse de no reírse ante lo gracioso de la situación, limitándose a salir rápidamente por la puerta y dirigirse hacia el ascensor.

Una vez frente a este, pulsa el botón y apoya la cabeza en el metal de la puerta, sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas. Lo había dicho, pero ahora era cuando se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había dicho con esas simples palabras. Las cuales habían brotado solas, al igual que el deseo de acompañarle.

Antes de que se abran las puertas del ascensor, escucha los pasos de Akihiko acercándose.

-Olvídate de lo de dormir.-dice al pasar al lado del ojiverde, haciéndole sonrojar fuertemente, quedándose inmóvil frente a un peligris con una sonrisa de lado y esperando a que suba al ascensor.

Si, las cosas estaban cambiando y aunque fuese de ese modo, era del modo que deseaba. Deseo que había contenido sin darse cuenta al negar todo lo que sentía, lo que recibía de otro. Pero ahora, todo parecía haberse aclarado y al igual que sale el sol después de la tormenta, ahora sus verdaderos sentimientos eran los que le iluminaban después de estar perdido durante todo ese tiempo en la confusión.

¿Qué hacer cuando un sentimiento tan intenso como ese, que había estado oculto en la más profunda de las oscuridades, llegaba de manera de imprevista?

La respuesta era fácil: sentirlo en su totalidad y dejarlo crecer libremente, alimentándolo día a día.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ACLARACIONES

*Hace referencia al capítulo en el que Misaki se va a Osaka con su hermano y la esposa de este, y cuando Usagi habla por teléfono con Misaki, le cuenta que tuvo un accidente con el microondas y que ahora estaba lleno de huevo XDDD

¿Que os pareció? ¡No seáis muermos y decidme vuestra opinión! 

Próximo capítulo: ~¿Navidad? Sólo junto a ti... - Nowaki~


	2. ¿Navidad? Sólo junto a ti – Nowaki

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo x3 Una cosa que se me olvidó aclarar, aunque creo que salta a la vista, es que cada capítulo será narrado desde la perspectiva de uno de los personajes de las tres parejas k entran. ¿Cuál es el orden en el que narran los personajes? No os lo voy a decir~ mejor que os pille por sorpresa x333 Sólo diré que apartir de que todos salgan, volverán a seguir el mismo orden~ Así que, primero Misaki, ahora Nowaki…quien será el siguiente~? **

**Capitulo 2: ¿Navidad? Sólo junto a ti… - Nowaki**

Otra noche en vela, trabajando, pero no le importaba: adoraba su trabajo y estaba orgulloso de ello, por lo que no le importaba trabajar tanto como hiciese falta. Lo que de verdad le tenía preocupado, era la actitud de su pareja.

Cierto es que no era la persona más directa y afectuosa, todo lo contrario de él, pero después de todo el tiempo de relación que cargaban a sus espaldas, había aprendido a entender cada uno de sus gestos, expresiones,…incluso a interpretar sus diálogos nerviosos cuando hablaban de algo importante. Y, a pesar de esa actitud fría y algo seca, cuando quería podía ser verdaderamente lindo.

Asique el modo de comportarse de su querido castaño era algo de lo que se había percatado a la primera. Y no sólo eso, últimamente lo notaba algo distante con él, como si lo estuviese evitando a propósito y era eso, lo que más preocupado lo tenía, haciendo que llegarse a imaginarse bastantes cosas, ninguna de ellas buenas.

¿Qué era lo que rondaba por la mente de Hiro-san?

Con un suspiro, termina de colocarse la ropa de abrigo, cogiendo su mochila y saliendo de los vestuarios. Justo cuando va a doblar una esquina…

-Yoh, Nowaki, ¿ya te vas?-pregunta un chico, acercándose a él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la cual es correspondida rápidamente con una más amable por parte del peliazul.

-Ohaeyo, sempai.-saluda, añadiendo al instante.-Si, acabo de terminar mi turno.

-Ah, yo igual. Se me hacen demasiado largos estos turnos.-dice, siguiendo su camino hacia los vestuarios, pero tras dar unos pasos, se detiene de nuevo.-Por cierto, ¿ya has hecho planes para las vacaciones?

-¿Eh?...ah, sí, ya los hice.-responde, ligeramente intrigado del porqué de la pregunta.

-Lástima, te iba a decir de venirte a pasar unos días a la sierra. ¿Tan importantes son esos planes? ¿No puedes cancelarlos?

-Iie. Lo verdad es que ya los tengo desde hace tiempo y son muy importantes.

-Ah, entonces supongo que no hay de otra.-dice, encogiéndose de hombros.-Pero al menos vendrás a la reunión, ¿no? Hemos quedado algunos del hospital para ir a tomar algo.

-Supongo que no hay ningún problema.-dice, recolocándose la mochila.

-Entonces perfecto. Yo te aviso con el día y la hora. Hasta luego.-se despide con un gesto de la mano, perdiéndose por los pasillos.

Este le responde el gesto, encaminándose de nuevo hacia la salida del edificio, caminando distraídamente por la calle, sumergiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

En los últimos días había mucho más trabajo por lo que se había visto obligado a estar horas extras en el hospital, aunque teniendo en cuenta las fechas por las que estaban, era algo de lo más normal.

Aun así, rezaba una y otra vez para que no se arruinasen las navidades y pudiese pasar más tiempo con Hiro-san.

Y de nuevo volvía al tema principal: ¿qué es lo que le pasaba?

Tenía la extraña sensación de que algo le ocurría al castaño, pero cada vez que le preguntaba sobre ello, este respondía con evasivas o, simplemente, no le respondía. Le dolía pensar que quizás estaba molesto, lo cual no ocurría por primera vez debido a lo flexible de su horario de trabajo, o incluso, que ya no le importaba tanto como antes. En cierto modo tenía miedo de que se hubiese cansado de él, después de todo eran 4 años de diferencia y, a pesar de no ser mucho, para él era un abismo difícil de superar. Y, aunque el otro insistía en que no le diese más vueltas al asunto, era algo que no podía dejar de plantearse en algunas ocasiones.

Amaba a Hiro-san por encima de todas las cosas y sabía, después de muchos esfuerzos, que el castaño también lo amaba. A su manera, pero le amaba. Estaba consciente que para él, con su carácter y personalidad, se le hacía difícil hacérselo saber de manera tan directa y, por eso, eran sus pequeños actos del día a día los que le revelaban sus sentimientos.

Pero, ¿qué es lo que Hiro-san había visto en él? ¿Qué le atraía?

Al girar en una esquina, no puede evitar chocar con otra persona.

-Mira por dónde vas, muchacho.-replica la persona contra la que chocó, ligeramente molesta.

-Gomen nasai. Iba algo distraído.-se disculpa, mirando a la cara al otro.

-Ah, tu eres…

-…-el peliazul mira con sorpresa al hombre frente a él, pensando que las casualidades son extrañas a veces.-Usted es…

-Veo que me recuerdas.-dice el otro, sonriendo de manera divertida.-Vaya, menuda casualidad. Pero, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¿Está Hiroki contigo?

-Iie, acabo de salir de trabajar.-responde, devolviéndole la sonrisa y sintiendo una ligera punzada de celos ante la mención de su amante. Cómo le gustaría a él también poder trabajar junto a Hiro-san.

-Oh, entonces vas a casa. Me vienes de perlas~-repone el otro alegremente, rebuscando en su maletín y sacando un par de papeles, tendiéndoselos.- ¿Podrías dárselos a Hiroki de mi parte? Dile que necesito que haga 200 fotocopias de cada uno y que las organice, que yo he tenido que ir a buscar un libro que encargué.

-H-Hai.-responde, tomando los papeles con cuidado.

-Aunque…-mira el reloj, y se lleva una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.-teniendo en cuenta la hora, seguramente estará ya en el despacho. Desde hace una semana o así, llega bastante temprano a la universidad. ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros?

-Todo está perfectamente.-responde, sin perder la sonrisa pero internamente molesto. ¿Porqué se metía donde no le llamaban? No es que le cayese mal ese hombre, pero después de lo que pasó aquella vez en el que Hiro-san y el pasaban por un mal momento…no podía sentir cierto recelo hacia él, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estaba casi todo el día junto a él.

-Entonces, será cualquier tontería suya.-contesta el otro, encogiéndose de hombros-Entonces, me voy. Gracias por el favor~.-dice, comenzando a alejarse.

-No hay de qué.

Y se queda unos instantes viendo como el mayor se aleja, para después continuar su camino, sólo que esta vez con un destino diferente. Curioso, echa un vistazo superficial a los papeles y según estaba viendo, parecían una especie de textos, seguramente de práctica del temario que estaban dando en esos momentos.

Rebusca en la mochila hasta dar con su móvil, marcando un número de teléfono que ya conocía más que de sobra. Tras los cuatro primeros toques, una voz ligeramente adormilada le contesta.

"_¿Si?"_

-¿Hiro-san?

"_¿Nowaki?... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya saliste de trabajar?"_

-Hace unos minutos-responde, feliz-Hiro-san, ¿estás en la universidad?

"_Sí, ¿por?"_

-Me han pedido que te dé unos papeles, asique voy para allá.

"_¿Unos papeles? ¿De qué? ¿Quién te los dio?"_

-Creo que son para unas clases…

"_No puede ser… ¿Miyagi? ¿Te encontraste con Miyagi?"_

Oh, al parecer estaba sorprendido y según notaba en su voz, también ligeramente preocupado. No lo culpaba, después de todo, era su culpa por haberse lanzado en aquella ocasión sobre el hombre ese, pero, ¿quién no lo hubiese hecho en esa situación?

Hiro-san era suyo y punto. No estaba dispuesto a que llegase alguien a ponerle las manos encima.

-Hai.

"…"

-¿Hiro-san?

"_¿Dónde estás ahora?"_

-Pues…unas calles más allá del hospital, supongo que tardaré unos 10 o 15 minutos en llegar.

"_No, está bien. No es necesario que corras, aún me quedan dos horas hasta que empiece la siguiente clase."_ Y al acabar la frase un bostezo mal disimulado la sigue.

-Hiro-san, ¿desde cuándo estas allí?

"_¿Eh? Desde…anoche"_ otro bostezo desde el otro lado de la línea. _"Tenía que corregir unos exámenes y preparar un par de cosas para las clases."_

-Podrías haberlas hecho en casa, Hiro-san. No es bueno…

"_Ahora no, Nowaki. Cuando estemos en casa lo hablamos. Hasta ahora."_ Y cuelga.

Otra vez le había vuelto a dejar con la palabra en la boca y le había esquivado.

Con la mirada entristecida, se queda mirando unos instantes la pantalla del móvil, pensando en mil y una cosas.

Tras unos instantes, aprieta el aparato, guardándolo de nuevo en su mochila y con decisión, aligera el paso.

Iba a hacerle hablar le gustase o no, y si para ello tenía que ponerse serio, lo haría. Si tenía que gritarle un poco, lo haría. No quería pero…era la única solución para lograr aclarar todo el embrollo. No permitir que esta situación continuase por más tiempo.

Lo haría…costase lo que costase.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¿Corto? Seh, lo sé, pero es justo el momento donde quería dejarlo...extenderlo más no habría quedado bien x333**

**Y, como anteriormente hice, el siguiente capítulo es~:**

**Capitulo 3: ¿Navidad? Con un lindo terrorista – Miyagi**


	3. ¿Navidad? Con un lindo terrorista Miyagi

**¡Feliz año 2011! X333 Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo, narrado desde el punto de vista de nuestro grandioso Miyagi! xDDDDD**

**¡Que disfrutéis este capítulo !**

**Capitulo 3: ¿Navidad? Con un lindo terrorista – Miyagi**

¿Por dónde tenía que girar ahora? A ver… ¡Ah, a la derecha!

Arrugando el entrecejo, mira el trozo de papel en su mano, donde se pueden ver unos cuantos garabatos que, de ser otra persona, no les encontraría sentido.

Y todo por culpa de ese mocoso. Cielos, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan pesado?

Había tenido que anotarlo todo de cualquier manera en el primer trozo de papel que vi, y salir de la misma manera de casa… de SU CASA.

Tenía que reconocer que él era el culpable de que el chico entrase y saliese de su casa como si fuera la suya propia, ya que el mismo le dio el permiso y, además, le dio una copia de la llave (de lo cual se arrepentía en algunas ocasiones). Y, como si no fuese suficiente con eso, con que también lo persiguiese en horas de trabajo y que lo obligase cada dos por tres a comer sus platos hechos a base de repollo….ahora también quería fastidiarle uno de los pocos momentos que tenía para hacer lo que adoraba: meterse en una librería antigua y perderse entre los numerosos ejemplares que había.

En esta ocasión, no iba a tener mucho tiempo para ello debido a las clases: sólo sería recoger un pedido de hará mes y medio y que, de hecho, le había costado bastante debido a los pocos ejemplares que había de ese libro.

Y, es por eso mismo, que no iba a permitir que le acompañase. Es más, en repetidas ocasiones se lo había dejado en claro: no quería que se entrometiese en su pasión por la literatura. Pero al parecer, al otro le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro.

Suspira, resignado, guardando la hoja en el bolsillo de su abrigo. A veces no podía evitar preguntarse cómo había llegado a enamorarse de él. Quizás era precisamente por su personalidad testaruda o quizás porque, en cierto modo…le recordaba a él mismo cuando tenía su edad.

Pero, independientemente de las razones, el hecho es que amaba a ese mocoso. Y no podía dar marcha atrás.

Una sonrisa se forma en su rostro, siendo sustituida al poco por otra divertida al recordar el encuentro de hace escasos minutos. Con la actitud tan arisca y cerrada que solía tener Kamijou con todo el mundo, el hecho de que tuviese pareja se le hacía verdaderamente interesante.

Al principio se imagino que sería simplemente un amigo con derecho a roce o algún tipo de relación nada seria, pero después del "accidentado" día lluvioso, en el que acabó con la garganta adolorida y recogiendo el pequeño desorden que había dejado esos dos locos en la biblioteca, estaba más que claro que eran pareja. Definitivamente, ese tal Nowaki había tenido que pasarlas fatal para traspasar la barrera que siempre tenía Kamijou…Aunque después de haberle visto llorar aquel día y, a pesar de resultar cursi, estaba claro que el castaño también lo quería igual.

Extraña pareja, aunque él no era el más adecuado para decir eso…

Eso sí, le encantaba molestarle con eso cada vez que tenía oportunidad: ver nervioso y sonrojado al "Demonio Kamijou" era todo un deleite.

¡Oh, ahí estaba su destino!

Apresurando el paso un poco, llega finalmente frente a la puerta del establecimiento, abriéndola.

-Hola~. ¿Hay alguien?-pregunta, mirando a su alrededor. Como toda librería de ejemplares antiguos que se precie, todos los muebles estaban hechos de madera, mezclando la incipiente modernidad con el aspecto antiguo. Creando así un buen ambiente: tranquilo y relajante.

-Hai, hai. Espere un segundo, por favor.-dice una voz desde donde debe estar la trastienda.

Mientras espera, se pone a ojear los libros, leyendo los títulos de las cubiertas y cogiendo alguno que otro para echarle un vistazo superficial. Hasta que su mirada recae en uno de los libros, tomándolo cuidadosamente y sorprendiéndose al verlo, ojeándolo rápidamente.

Tras unos minutos y al escuchar unos pasos acercándose hacia donde está, gira el rostro.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-pregunta la misma persona, apareciendo frente a él.- Oh, Miyagi-san, no esperaba que viniese tan pronto.

-Cuando he recibido la llamada diciendo que ya lo teníais, no pude esperarme y decidí pasarme a recogerlo.-le responde al joven parado frente a él: el hijo del dueño de la tienda.

-Ah, cierto, enseguida voy por él. Acabo de dejarlo en la trastienda.-y a paso ligero, va a buscarlo, volviendo a los pocos minutos con este en las manos, envuelto cuidadosamente.-Aquí tiene.

-Arigatto.

-Costó bastante encontrarlo aunque creo que está en mejores condiciones de las que imaginábamos.

-La verdad es que si, y se agradece. ¿No está tu padre? Me gustaría agradecerle. Sin su ayuda no lo tendría ahora mismo entre mis manos.

-No está, salió a recoger un envío pero no se preocupe, yo se lo digo cuando regrese.

-De acuerdo. Por cierto-añade, recordando que aún tenía el otro manuscrito en la mano. Con una sonrisa afable, se lo tiende.-Este también me lo llevo.

-¿Este?-extrañado, el dependiente mira lo que le entrega, con curiosidad, y tras un vistazo, sonríe.-Ya veo. Acompáñeme.

Llegando tras el mostrador, el joven teclea un par de cosas en un portátil que hay sobre este, resaltando entre lo antiguo del lugar.

Tras pagar, comienza a rebuscar entre los bolsillos de su gabardina, sacando un papel con una anotación hecha con letra clara, y se lo tiende al chico.

-Me gustaría que buscarais este libro, y si está a la venta, avisadme. Tengo un gran interés en él.

-Entiendo. Con la cantidad de libros que compra, su casa debe parecer una biblioteca, Miyagi-san.-bromea el muchacho, enganchando el papelito con una chincheta al corcho que tenía a uno de los lados en la pared, lleno de avisos y notas.-Cuando llegue mi padre se lo diré. El sabe más que yo por donde buscar.

-Muchas gracias.-dice, cogiendo la bolsa donde están ambos libros, dirigiéndose a la salida del establecimiento.

-Gracias a usted, Miyagi-san. Hasta pronto.

Y con un gesto de la mano, de espaldas, sale, cerrando la puerta con cuidado y tomando el camino que antes había recorrido para llegar hasta allí pero, en esta ocasión, con un destino diferente: la universidad.

Desde hacía rato tenía una extraña sensación, como si…no podía ser cierto.

-Shinobu, sal de ahí.-dice, deteniéndose y sacando un paquete de tabaco, colocándose un cigarrillo en los labios mientras busca el mechero-Deja de hacer el tonto y sal, te estoy viendo por el espejo de circulación vial.-y, encendiéndose el cigarro, ve como el menor mira el susodicho espejo, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente sonrojado y saliendo de su escondite.

-No estaba siguiéndote, solo dio la casualidad de que te vi salir de esa librería y me entró curiosidad.-explica rápidamente el otro, colocándose a su lado. Obviamente estaba mintiendo. A lo mejor no en lo de que se lo había encontrado por casualidad, pero seguramente si en el momento de encontrarle. Que fácil de descifrar era a veces el enano.

-En ningún momento dije que lo estuvieses haciendo.-repone, siguiendo su camino y fumando tranquilamente.

-B-Bueno, da lo mismo.-tartamudea un poco, siguiéndole.-¿No tienes clase en la universidad?

-Sí, voy para allá ahora mismo. ¿Y tú no deberías estar en clase ahora mismo?-exhala el humo, mirándole de reojo.-Ya sabes que el trato solo es si…

-¡Ya lo sé, baka!-exclama, mirándole con el ceño fruncido-¡Hoy no vino casi nadie a clase, y como solo estábamos unos pocos, nos dejaron el día libre!

-Vale, vale, captado. No hace falta que me grites.-dice, tapándose el oído que queda al lado del menor, soltando un suspiro resignado.

Maldita la hora en la que se le ocurrió aceptar ese trato. Pero como siempre, cuando se trataba de Shinobu, al final acababa cediendo. Y a fin de cuentas, un trato era un trato.

¿Quién le iba a decir que acabaría a merced de un pequeño y lindo terrorista?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Otro capítulo corto… Humf… Igual que con el anterior, esta era la parte donde quería que se quedase la historia así que…no quedaba de otra~ xDDDD igualmente espero que os haya gustado y como siempre, el siguiente capítulo es~:**

**Capítulo 4: ¿Navidad? ¿Qué tramas, Misaki? - Usami**


	4. ¿Navidad? ¿Qué tramas, Misaki? – Usami

**WTF? Desde navidad sin subir? Oh, vale, me merezco un par de collejas bien dadas! D: Se me pasó completamente subir el siguiente capítulo, gomen nasai! **

**En fin, aquí os lo dejo y espero que lo disfrutéis! X333**

**Capítulo 4: ¿Navidad? ¿Qué tramas, Misaki? – Usami**

¡Al fin libre!

Esa era la exclamación mental que resonaba una y otra vez en la cabeza de Usami, casi haciéndole soltar un suspiro por ello. Controlándose a tiempo y guardando las apariencias.

Aún así, parecía que todavía quedaba más y para su desgracia, Isaka no lo dejaría huir así como así.

El no había pedido que le hiciesen una entrevista asique, ¿porqué tenía que asistir?

Debía buscar excusas más creíbles para faltar a estos eventos…

-¡Es un placer haber podido conocerlo en persona e intercambiar algunas palabras con usted, Usami-sensei!-dice alegremente uno de los periodistas, recolocándose sus gafas.

-Oh, el placer ha sido mío.-repone, con una fingida sonrisa amable. Cuando en verdad lo que pensaba era más concretamente: "Como si fuese por gusto…por mi pueden irse todos a tomar viento fresco".

Continúa hablando con las personas que se acercan a él, siempre mostrando esa falsa sonrisa amable para tapar su total aburrimiento y pesadez que le causaba todo ello. Aunque, bueno, más bien respondía mientras desviaba de vez en cuando su mirada hacia el castaño que, recargado en una columna, escuchaba música mientras jugueteaba con el móvil, a la espera de que acabase todo.

Es entonces que, como intuyendo la mirada del mayor, alza el rostro. Morado contra verde, manteniéndose la mirada el uno al otro durante unos instantes, hasta que el más pequeño sonríe ampliamente, haciéndole la V de victoria.

Esta se la cobraría. De no haber sido por Misaki, estaría tranquilamente en casa, viendo algún programa, informándose para alguna nueva novela mientras tomaba un té caliente o, simplemente, estando con él, con Misaki.

Odiaba estos eventos y era un hecho por demás sabido por su manager pero el muy…continuaba programándole más y más de esos eventos, sin importar lo que él pensase.

Esta vez había cedido pero a la siguiente se iban a enterar. Aunque tuviese que encerrarse en la habitación, ponerse tapones en los oídos y atar a Misaki y llevarlo con el por las malas, no acudiría.

La llegada de una de las personas culpables, aunque en menor grado, de todo se acerca al castaño iniciando una conversación con este y entregándole una cajita, seguramente de pastelitos o cualquier otro tipo de dulce.

La sonrisa y agradecimiento no tardan en hacerse presentes, haciéndoles sonreír levemente de lado, y volviendo la vista a las personas frente a él.

Y pensar que hace nada tenía que lidiar con un muchacho escurridizo y, ahora,…

Ese cambio que se había producido en el menor le alegraba enormemente pero, por otro lado, también le preocupaba.

¿Cuál era el motivo de esa preocupación? La actitud de este en los últimos días.

En verdad, era preocupación mezclada con cierto sentimiento de inquietud, como cuando ocurrió lo del sempai de este, o lo de su hermano y padre. Al principio pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas, total, lo del sempai había quedado claro que iba tras él y no se iba a dejar engañar de nuevo, mientras que lo de su hermano y padre ya había quedado solucionado. Sólo tenía que soportar que ambos le mandasen cosas a Misaki de vez en cuando. Y cómo le molestaba.

Pero los días pasaban y Misaki seguía comportándose de la misma manera, y por ello no podía dejar de preguntarse una y otra vez que era lo que pasaba.

Las charlas y toda la demás parafernalia continuó hasta algo entrada la noche. Y fue entonces cuando, alegando encontrarse cansado, se retira del lugar, soltando un suspiro resignado cuando ya está suficientemente lejos. Cinco minutos más con tanto charlatán y acababa por salir corriendo.

-¡Oh, buen trabajo, Usami-sensei~!-alaba con algo de sorna Isaka, abordándole en mitad de la sala. Con lo poco que le quedaba ya para llegar a la puerta.

-Déjese de bromas, no estoy de humor.-dice, chasqueando la lengua y cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No seas infantil! ¡Es trabajo! Todo no se resume en escribir novelas, ¿sabes? También son indispensables los eventos sociales de este tipo.

-…-se queda en silencio, frotándose las sienes durante unos instantes, para seguidamente buscar con la mirada al castaño, dispuesto a agarrarle y echar a correr para no tener que aguantar a Isaka por más tiempo.

-¿Misaki?-murmura, al no ver la figura de su amante por ningún lado.

-¿Buscas a chibi-tan?-pregunta, con una ceja alzada.-Dijo algo sobre la cena y que iría a la tienda de 24 horas que hay aquí al lado, justo en la otra acera.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Supuse que se haría tarde con la reunión, asique reserve habitaciones en el hotel para no tener que hacer el camino de vuelta.-dice, sonriendo con orgullo.- Y cuando se lo comenté, dijo eso y se fue.

-¿Y lo has dejado ir solo? ¡Es muy tarde! ¿Y si le pasa algo?-preocupado, aflojándose la corbata mientras se acerca a paso rápido hacia la salida, seguido de cerca por un divertido Isaka.

-Vamos, Usami, no le va a pasar nada. Además, ya es lo suficientemente mayorcito como para necesitar una niñera.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.-replica, fulminándolo con la mirada, pero este no se inmuta.

-De verdad, Akihiko, no te entiendo. Y menos al chibi. No es un crío de guardería como para que tengas que estar de él todo el tiempo.-dice, saliendo también por la puerta, y parándose con los brazos en jarras. Esto hace que el otro también lo haga, girándose un poco para lanzarle una mirada asesina.

-Disculpe.-dice una voz, agarrando de la parte de atrás de la chaqueta a Isaka.-Siento si le ha vuelto a causar problemas, Akihiko-san.

-¡Tch! Sólo llévatelo.-haciendo un gesto despectivo para que lo alejase de él.

-¡A-Asahina! ¡Suéltame!-revolviéndose, pero sin conseguir librarse.

-¿Por qué siempre que le dejo solo acaba molestando a alguien? No tiene remedio…-arrastrándolo lejos de Usami.

-¡Oye, más respeto Asahina!-replica Isaka, con enojo, pero sin resultado, ya que el otro le ignora.

Y continuando con esa tonta discusión, según él, se alejan de donde está parado. Por su parte, vuelve a echar de nuevo un vistazo alrededor, con insistencia, esperando ver aparecer al ojiverde. Si había ido a comprar algo, no tardaría mucho en volver.

Con expresión algo cansada, se dirige hacia afuera del hotel para tomar un poco el aire y, de paso, fumarse un cigarrillo mientras lo esperaba. Perdiéndose en la oscura noche, exhala el humo del cigarro, perdiéndose de nuevo entre sus pensamientos, dejándolo posado descuidadamente en sus labios. Sin prestar atención a nada más a su alrededor.

Definitivamente la actitud de Misaki comenzaba a hacer estragos en él, era un hecho ya constatado. Tenía que encontrar una solución rápida y eficaz para ello o, muy a su pesar, acabaría por perder los estribos y obligándole de manera algo brusca a decírselo.

-¡Usagi-san!-exclama una voz conocida, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Mira a la persona frente a él con confusión, la cual le devuelve la mirada con enojo, sosteniendo un cigarro encendido entre sus manos, el cual lanza rápidamente al suelo y lo pisa.

-Misaki…

-¡Baka-Usagi!-dice, poniendo los brazos en jarras. -¡Si vas a fumar, hazlo bien! ¡Casi te quemas la ropa!-le regaña, como una madre lo hace con un niño de cinco años.

-Estaba distraído-responde escuetamente, sin apartar la mirada del otro.

-Ya me di cuenta.-repone, para seguidamente soltar un suspiro resignado.-Isaka-san me dijo que había reservado una habitación para nosotros. He comprado algunas cosas-dice, mostrándole la bolsa, con una sonrisita.-Asique, cenemos y a descansar.-termina de decir, encaminándose hacia la entrada del hotel, pero apenas tiene tiempo de dar un par de pasos cuando los fuertes brazos de escritor le rodean por la cintura, pegándose a él.

-Yo quiero a Misaki.-susurra sensualmente en su oído.

-¡Usagi-san!-exclama abochornado, pero sin intenciones de apartarse.

-Ya te lo dije antes, cuando me chantajeaste par venir a esta estúpida y aburrida reunión. No pensarías que me había olvidado, ¿no?-continua susurrando, mientras sus manos comienzan a acariciar por encima de la ropa el cuerpo de menor, haciéndole soltar leves suspiros.

-P-Para Usagi-san…Estamos en medio de la calle.-dice, colocando su mano libre en una de las del escritor, intentando detenerle sin mucho éxito.

-Misaki…-susurra nuevamente, comenzando a repartir besos por el descubierto cuello de este.

-Ah…Usagi-san…por favor…-suplica quedamente, notando como su cuerpo comienza a responder a las sensaciones que provoca en él.

Lentamente deja de repartir esas caricias y besos, volteando al castaño y robándole un beso mezcla de ternura y pasión, el cual corresponde sin mucha duda.

-Vamos a la habitación.-le dice al oído, con la voz ligeramente enronquecida. Ante ese tono tan sugerente, Misaki no puede evitar sonrojarse, para satisfacción del mayor. Adora el poder causar ese efecto en el castaño, su rostro sonrojado, como su cuerpo temblaba…

Pero las siguientes palabras le sorprenden aún más, sobre todo por la proposición implícita que llevaba.

-¿Antes…podríamos cenar? Es que tengo hambre…-dice, avergonzado de sus propias palabras, haciendo aparecer una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de Usami, que acaricia suavemente sus mejillas.

-Por supuesto. Vamos.-y prácticamente arrastrándolo de la mano se dirigen hacia la habitación, ignorando a las pocas personas que se cruzaban con ellos y querían entablar conversación o, simplemente, aprovechar la oportunidad de tener cerca al gran escritor para pedirle un autógrafo.

-¡Uwaaa! ¡Estoy lleno!-dice el castaño, dejándose caer hacia atrás en el sofá, quedando tumbado cuan largo era.

-Misaki.-le nombra el mayor, captando su atención al instante, mirándose ambos con una leve sonrisa, pero cuando está a punto de hablar de nuevo, el sonido del móvil retumba por el lugar, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

Justamente cuando las cosas iban a empezar a ponerse verdaderamente interesantes, tenía que llamar cualquier idiota a fastidiar, ¿no? Eso sí que no iba a tolerarlo.

-Usagi-san, contesta. Puede ser importante.-dice el ojiverde, con expresión conciliadora, a sabiendas de lo mucho que le molestaba a Usami que le interrumpiesen en momentos como aquellos.

-Puede esperar.-repone, testarudamente. No iba a ceder. Si era algo importante, esperaría hasta que el quisiese atender el llamado. Porque, si era otro estúpido pelota que le llamaba para felicitarle y disculparse por no asistir a la fiesta…juraba por todos los Suzuki-san del mundo, que correría la sangre esa noche.

-O contestas tú, o contesto yo.-dice, cruzándose de brazos, mostrando a hora un claro reto en sus ojos: "Ni se te ocurra dejar que siga sonando y no contestar".

-Te has vuelto un mocoso chantajista, Misaki.-y, sin nada más que decir, se levanta de su lugar para coger el móvil y contestar a la llamada, alejándose un poco de donde está Misaki.

-¿Si?-responde con desgana.

"Usami" dice afablemente la voz desde el otro lado.

-¿Takahiro?-pregunta, sorprendido el peligris, lanzando una mirada de reojo a Misaki, que continúa tumbado, y seguidamente otra a su reloj de muñeca. ¿Cómo se le ocurría llamarle a esas horas?

"¡Cuánto tiempo!"

-La verdad es que sí, pero, ¿sabes las horas que son?-pregunta, cambiando su tono de voz a uno más suave.

"Ah, lo siento. Pero… ¡es que no podía esperar a decíroslo!" repone, emocionado.

Casi podría jurar que escuchaba el ruido de los saltitos que daba, lo cual solamente quería decir que era algo verdaderamente importante. ¿Y si había conseguido que lo trasladaran de nuevo a Tokyo? ¿Y si era para decirle que había encontrado una universidad para Misaki en Osaka y que se lo llevaba con él? ¿Y si…?

Mejor preguntar y salir de dudas cuanto antes…

-¿Decirnos? ¿El qué?

"¡Voy a ser padre!" exclama de felicidad, mientras unas cuantas carcajadas de júbilo se cuelan.

Por su parte, el peligris abre los ojos, sorprendido por la noticia. Pero, sobre todo, aliviado. Tenía que ponerle un límite a su imaginación…Por el bien de todos y por su propia salud mental.

"Esta tarde fuimos al hospital porque hacía unos días que Manami no se encontraba bien y allí nos lo han dicho. ¡Un hijo, Usami!"

Poco a poco la sorpresa inicial se transforma en una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? ¡Felicidades!

"¡Gracias! ¿Está Misaki por ahí? ¡Quiero decírselo!"

-¡Misaki!-le llama, dirigiendo de nuevo la mirada hacia el menor, dándose cuenta de que no se había movido de su posición, maldiciéndose mentalmente si era lo que pensaba. A paso ligero se acerca, comprobando que para su mala suerte,…se había quedado dormido.-Lo siento, Takahiro. Misaki se acaba de quedar dormido.

"¿En serio? ¡Qué mala suerte!"

-¿Quieres que lo despierte?- "Que diga que sí, que diga que sí…"suplica mentalmente.

"No hace falta. Mañana lo llamo de nuevo. Asique… ¡no se lo digas!"

"¡Mierda!" Y de no ser porque aun conservaba algo de cordura, se habría dado un buen cabezazo contra la pared.

-Está bien, no le diré nada.-responde con tono tranquilo, controlándose.

"Bueno, siento haber llamado tan tarde, pero, ¡es que estoy tan feliz!"

-No te preocupes. Mañana en cuanto despierte Misaki, le digo que te llame.

"Arigatto, Usami. ¡Hasta mañana!"

-Adiós.-y dicho esto, cuelga, para seguidamente chasquear la lengua con molestia. Definitivamente, la noche no le estaba saliendo como él quería. Apreciaba a Takahiro. Incluso después de su amor no correspondido hacia él, lo consideraba su amigo, un gran y valioso amigo. Además de que, en cierto modo, agradecía el hecho de que hubiese sido un amor unilateral, porque así…había podido conocer a Misaki y encontrar verdaderamente el amor.

Y por muy cursi que llegase a sonar, cada vez que ese pensamiento cruzaba su mente, no podía más que estar agradecido.

Pero… ¡Cómo le había fastidiado el momento con Misaki!

Dejándose caer, queda sentado en el borde del sofá, junto al rostro de este y alargando una mano hasta unos mechones rebeldes, los aparta de su rostro.

Ante este contacto, el joven frunce ligeramente el ceño durante una fracción de segundo, moviendo el rostro a un lado y, contrario a todo, se pega más a la mano, sonriendo levemente.

-Usagi…san…-murmura entre sueños, lo que provoca que ahora sea él quien sonría de lado.

Adoraba a Misaki, y no le importaba tener que enfrentarse al mundo entero si podía estar con él.

Ahora entendía que el sentimiento que alguna vez considero amor, no se podría comparar con lo que ahora sentía por aquel muchacho que dormía plácidamente frente a él.

Se levanta y con delicadeza, toma el cuerpo de este entre sus brazos, llevándolos a ambos hacia la cama de la habitación, retirando las sabanas para depositarlo y arroparlo. Antes de hacer él lo mismo, se queda unos segundos más observando el apacible rostro del castaño al dormir.

-Por esta vez te has escapado, pero la próxima…no correrás la misma suerte.

Necesitaba de Misaki, porque sin él, su vida era una existencia vacía y desteñida.

**Y llegamos de nuevo al final de otro capitulo~ y dejando a un Usami al final con las ganas xDDD**

**Aprovechando la ocasión, comentar (no sé si ya lo dije antes y si lo hice…me da igual!) de meter entre los capítulos, unos extras de la pareja Mystique (Asahina X Isaka). Estos aparecerían sin aviso previo entre los capítulos e irían enfocados en el mismo momento temporal que las otras tres parejas (Ej.: Misaki está ahora en el hotel con Usami…pues si quiero, puedo meter uno de esa pareja de lo que hacen en el hotel~).**

**¿Qué os parece la idea~?**

**Bueno, mi awesome persona se despide por esta ocasión y os deja el título del siguiente capítulo:**

Capítulo 5: ¿Navidad? ¡¿Atrapado? – Hiroki


	5. ¿Navidad ¡¿Atrapado! – Hiroki

**Ciaossu, minna-san~! Wa, de verdad siento mucho subir los capitulos con tanto margen de tiempo entre unos y otros pero es cuando puedo y en menor grado cuando me acuerdo.**

**Aquí teneis el siguiente capitulo, esta vez de nuestra querida pareja egoist. Gracias a los que siguen aun la historia (que espero que los haya! _)**

**Capítulo 5: ¿Navidad? ¡¿Atrapado? – Hiroki**

El trabajo no parecía dejar de acumularse y lo peor era que aún quedaba mucho más sin acabar. Definitivamente tenía que estar loco por hacer lo que estaba haciendo y, peor aún iba a ser la vergüenza que iba a pasar cuando se lo dijese todo a Nowaki, pero tenía la imperante necesidad de demostrarle a Nowaki, aunque fuese una vez, que no era el único que ponía de su parte en esa relación.

Pero, en estos momentos, el problema era otro distinto.

No sabía en qué momento había acabado dormido sobre la mesa, ni tampoco se iba a poner a pensar demasiado en ello. Por el momento, había decidido quedarse unos instantes más con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, dejando que sus cabellos castaños cayesen sin orden sobre la mesa y ocultasen ligeramente sus ojos. Los folios desperdigados por la mesa son lo de menos, el que pueda entrar alguien en cualquier momento es lo de menos.

Todos esos días trabajando le estaban empezando a pasar factura y sabía que, si esa situación seguía alargándose, saldría malparado...en muchos sentidos.

El sonido del móvil le hace abrir los ojos de golpe e incorporarse de un salto en la silla, ligeramente sobresaltado. La mirada de enojo dirigida hacia el aparato no se hace de esperar, debatiéndose entre cogerlo o dejarlo sonar.

Con cansancio, y un suspiro de resignación, aparta un par de papeles y lo coge, descolgando con torpeza mientras se frota los ojos. Y justo escucha la voz de su tormento al otro lado de la línea. Al principio todo bien, pero en cuanto el primer bostezo escapa de su boca, sabe que ha metido la pata...y las preguntas del menor no se hacen de esperar. Rápidamente hace todo lo posible por esquivarlas, colgando a los pocos segundos.

¿Cómo había llegado a esto? No sólo había hecho que Nowaki se preocupase, sino que ahora sospechaba incluso más que antes de todo esto, lo cual iba a derivar sin lugar a dudas en una discusión con él. Y de lo último que tenía ganas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la razón por la que lo estaba haciendo, era eso. El que se peleasen, teniendo en cuenta su carácter explosivo, solo podía significar dos cosas: o se dejaban de hablar, o se le escapaba lo que ocultaba. Y cualquiera de las dos fastidiaría la sorpresa.

Para ser sinceros, el que se encontrase en semejante callejón sin salida era todo por su culpa. Era obvio que sospechase: siempre estaba en la universidad, y cuando iba a casa, el poco rato que pasaba allí o estaba durmiendo o intentaba no hablarle demasiado. No era algo que hiciese adrede, sino más bien un acto reflejo ante el temor de que se le escapase algo. El hecho de que tenía mucho trabajo en la universidad era cierto, pero, como todos los años hacía, podía haberse llevado el trabajo a casa y hacerlo allí, con tranquilidad y durante todas las vacaciones de navidad. Pero, si quería que todo saliese como lo había planeado…tenía que dejar todo hecho cuanto antes.

Quizás había errado al pensar que no levantaría sospechas…No, ahora estaba totalmente seguro de que se había equivocado pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?

La solución más "fácil" que se le había ocurrido era esa: así se evitaba un enfrentamiento con el menor por conocer lo que andaba tramando. Pero como todo plan, tenía sus contras: otra discusión. Estaba seguro de que Nowaki no había preparado nada al saber cómo era él y, es por eso mismo, que se le había ocurrido esa idea.

Aunque conforme más pasaba el tiempo…menos le agradaba.

Sabía que el hacerlo supondría e rebelar otra parte más de sí mismo y, aunque le resultaba algo vergonzoso, el ojiazul lo valía.

Nadie aguantaba con una persona con tan mal genio y mayor que él solo por pasar el rato y divertirse. Para eso, habrían bastado un par de semanas o, como mucho, un mes. Pero Nowaki llevaba soportándole por 6 años.

Y eso, era algo que aún no podía creerse. Más de una vez se había planteado el porqué un muchacho tan alegre como él, había acabado por enamorarse de un amargado como lo era él mismo. Tal y como era, podría haber conseguido a quien quisiese, por mucho que le doliese admitirlo. Y sabiendo como adoraba a los niños, incluso podía haber tenido una buena mujer con la que tener un par de hijos. Pero no, lo había elegido a él.

Y es por eso mismo que había decidido darle una sorpresa que de seguro le encantaría. Apartaba a un lado todo su orgullo para mostrarle, de forma un tanto más enrevesada, el mismo sentimiento de amor que le profesaba y que, para su propio pesar, le costaba mucho exteriorizar.

Pero como si todo el universo estuviese en su contra, todo comenzaba a derrumbarse. A este ritmo…lo último que sería era una sorpresa.

Tenía que pensar en algo antes de que llegase, algo creíble…

-Vaya problema…-murmura, revolviéndose el pelo distraídamente, mientras cierra los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Cuál es el problema…Hiro-san?

Ante la nueva voz que hace acto de presencia de manera tan inesperada, abre los ojos de par en par, dando un salto y poniendo en pie, para seguidamente girar sobre sus talones y encarar al muchacho frente a él.

-¡N-Nowaki!-exclama, entre nervioso y sorprendido. Tras unos segundos, se recompone, apuntándole acusadoramente con el dedo.- ¡No me des esos sustos, mocoso!

-Lo siento, Hiro-san. Llamé a la puerta un par de veces y, como nadie respondía, entré.

-¡Mentira! ¡Lo habría escuchado!-responde tercamente.

¡¿Cómo iba a ser posible? Podía percatarse cuando un libro estaba fuera de su lugar, ¡¿cómo no iba a hacerlo con unos simples toques en la puerta? ¡Qué absurdo!

-Estabas demasiado concentrado en ese "problema", al parecer…-dice, con un rintintin que le pone los pelos de punta, pero sin perder esa sonrisa que siempre muestra…y que hace que se le pongan los pelos de punta de solo verla. Por algún motivo, parecía más escalofriante. ¡Mierda! ¡Estaba sospechando! ¡Y mucho más que antes, si es que era posible!

-Ah… ¡N-No me digas que eso es lo que te dio el profesor Miyagi!- exclama, fijándose en los folios que trae en las manos, y de paso, intentando desviar el tema a otra cosa. A paso rápido, se acerca hasta Nowaki, arrebatándole los papeles y confirmando que sus sospechas son correctas.-Ese Miyagi… ¡ya ni siquiera prepara sus clases!-refunfuña molesto, mientras se acerca a una de las fotocopiadoras y coloca la primera hoja.-Dijo de hacer 200 fotocopias, ¿no?

-Hai.

Rápidamente, teclea un par de veces en la máquina y esta comienza a funcionar. Y, del mismo modo, repite el proceso en la fotocopiadora de al lado con la siguiente hoja.

-Mira que le dije que lo hiciese ayer, pero como siempre, ¡ni caso!-sigue refunfuñando.

-¿Te ayudo, Hiro-san?-pregunta el menor, el cual se encuentra al lado del castaño, por lo que no puede evitar que un ligero sobresalto se haga presente.

¡¿Cuándo demonios se había colocado ahí? Mejor ni pensarlo. Definitivamente estaba agotado.

-No hace falta, Nowaki.-dice con suavidad, aparentando no haberse llevado el segundo susto del día.-Debes de estar cansado, acabas de salir de trabajar. Ve a casa y duerme.-termina de decir, pulsando enter y poner en funcionamiento la segunda máquina.

-No me importa. Además,-añade el peliazul, tomándole de la muñeca, girándole y pegándole a él, lo cual hace que ambas miradas choquen y sus cuerpos queden cerca el uno del otro.-quiero que me respondas a un par de preguntas, Hiro-san.

-Esas preguntas que tengas que hacerme pueden esperar.-responde rápidamente, desviando la mirada,…sin darse cuenta que eso molesta enormemente al otro.

Tenía que mantenerse firme y no perder la calma. Seguramente con eso Nowaki se iría a casa, dormiría y cuando llegase la noche, lo llamaría para decirle que tenía que quedarse de nuevo en la universidad más horas porque el tiempo se le echaba encima…Aunque quizás sería mejor cambiar de excusa, esa ya la había usado varias veces ya…

-No pueden esperar.-la voz seria de Nowaki al decir eso lo saca de sus pensamientos, a la par que un nuevo giro brusco efectuado por la mano de este en su mentón, obligándole a mirarle de nuevo.-No me iré de aquí hasta que me respondas.

-¡Nowaki!-exclama, removiéndose, intentando soltarse del agarre.-Ya te dije que luego lo hablamos así que… ¡Suéltame!

-No lo haré. Dices que después hablaremos, ¡pero es lo mismo que me has estado diciendo en esta última semana!-exclama, haciéndole chocar con algo de brusquedad contra la fotocopiadora.

-¡Ya te dije que he estado ocupado!-responde de la misma manera.

Vale, estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso. La cercanía de sus cuerpos, esa mirada cabreada sobre él, como pocas veces se veía, taladrándole, el agarre en sus muñecas… ¡Estaba atrapado, acorralado, sin salida!

Venga, que no cunda el pánico. Puedo salir de esta.

-Ocupado se están un par de días, Hiro-san. Pero durante toda esta semana no has estado ocupado, más bien era como si…me esquivases.-termina de decir en voz más baja, al tiempo que su rostro se torna preocupado y triste.

¡Oh, mierda! ¡¿Ahora qué demonios hacía? Estaba en un callejón sin salida, y ahora de verdad.

Si cambiaba de tema, el otro se lo tomaría a mal; si le decía que luego lo hablaban, pensaría que no lo había tomado en cuenta; y si le decía que había un buen motivo para toda esta locura, preguntaría y si no se lo decía (porque estaba claro que no lo iba a hacer), se pondría en el peor de los casos que, en esta ocasión, podían ser muchos.

-Son imaginaciones tuyas. Es sólo que tengo mucho trabajo y quiero quitármelo cuanto antes de encima.

Mala elección. Con eso sólo había logrado crear una nueva pregunta en la cabeza del chico.

-¿Por qué?-y ahí estaba. Lentamente acerca su rostro al del castaño, poniéndolo aun más nervioso.

¡Ese maldito mocoso! ¡¿Qué no podía dejar de meterse donde no le llamaban?

-E-Eso no te importa.-mierda, le había temblado la voz.

-Sí que me importa.

-No es asunto tuyo, Nowaki.-dice, con algo de nerviosismo. ¡De nuevo!

El no estaba hecho para guardar secretos de esta manera. Si seguía así, iba a acabar con los nervios destrozados, además de física y mentalmente agotado.

-Sí que lo es. Somos pareja, así que todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, también lo tiene conmigo.-responde con seguridad y sin despegar la mirada de los ojos castaños del otro, haciéndole sonrojar levemente.

¡Maldita sea la persona a la que se le ocurrió inventar esa jodida frase!

-¡Cállate! ¡Esto es cosa mía!-responde, desviando nuevamente la mirada, sintiendo el calorcillo en sus mejillas.

-Pues no pienso irme hasta que hables, Hiro-san.-repone, volviendo a mostrar una sonrisa. Esa que tantas veces me hace caer.

Este enano del demonio…Se estaba cachondeando de él. De Kamijou Hiroki.

Ahora sentía un calor nuevo recorrerle de pies a cabeza: el calor de enojo. Con el ceño fruncido en sobremanera, mira de nuevo a Nowaki, quien se estremece casi de manera imperceptible ante eso.

-¿Hiro-san?-pregunta, dudoso.

-¿Qué parte de "no es asunto tuyo" no entendiste?-pregunta, con un tono de voz alarmantemente tranquilo. Un enojo así, en cualquier otra situación, habría sido como dar un paseo por el campo, un ir y venir que habría acabado de buena manera. Pero, si a eso le añadimos la falta de horas de descanso…el demonio Kamijou hacía acto de presencia con más fuerza que nunca.

-Pero, Hiro-san…

-¡Deja de dar la tabarra con mismo una y otra vez!-estalla, empujando al ojiazul, haciéndole trastabillar un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Había alcanzado su límite.

-Hiro-san…

La cabeza parecía estar a punto de estallarle.

-¡Cállate!-grita, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, intentando disminuir el dolor que empezaba a aumentar, sintiendo su cuerpo cada vez más pesado.-¡No eres más que un desesperante, impertinente e impaciente mocoso!-siente que sus piernas comienzan a temblar, amenazando con no sostenerle por mucho más tiempo.-¡¿Porqué tienes que ser tan insistente? ¡Si digo que no es asunto tuyo, hazme caso! ¡¿Tanto trabajo te cuesta esperar pacientemente un par de días más? ¡Estoy dándome prisa en hacer todo el trabajo por ti, estúpido Nowaki!

Los ojos del mencionado se abren de par en par, mezcla de sorpresa y confusión.

-¿Hiro-san, que…?

-Sólo quiero pasar….unas navi…dades…con…-su vista se nubla, mientras que su voz va decreciendo hasta acabar en un murmullo apenas entendible, seguido de su cuerpo desplomándose.

-¡Hiro-san!-grita el pelinegro, lanzándose hacia él, en un intento de atraparle antes de que golpee contra el suelo.

El grito de Nowaki se escucha como un eco lejano. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, no se movía. Los ojos tampoco querían abrirse.

Y en esos momentos, lo último que le importaba era si había hablado de más o no. Lo único que quería era dormir…y no despertar en un buen rato.

**Y bueno, k os pareció~? Hohohoho~ este hiroki…nowaki tendrá que currarselo para sonsacarselo, no creeis?**

**Siguiente capitulo:**

Capítulo 6: ¿Navidad ¡No intentes escapar! – Shinobu


	6. ¿Navidad?¡No intentes escapar!  Shinobu

**Aquí otro capitulo más~ Hiiiaaaaaa, Shinobu tiene una personalidad simple dentro de lo complejo que es (como los demás personajes xDDD) pero entretenido es escribir con su personalidad.**

**Pobre Miyagi... ¿O afortunado? xDDDDD**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 6: ¿Navidad? ¡No intentes escapar! – Shinobu**

¡Maldito viejo! Para ser como era, el puñetero tenía un sexto sentido demasiado agudizado cuando le encartaba. Se había dejado la piel escondiéndose y el muy…lo había descubierto como sin nada.

Bueno, todo por culpa del estúpido espejo converso de circulación vial. Si por él fuera, ya lo habría destrozado a base de patadas, pedradas y algún que otro mochilazo, pero sabía que: 1º Miyagi seguiría caminando como si nada, dejándole atrás; 2º podía cabrearse con él y eso, en estos precisos instantes, no le convenía.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguirme? ¿No tienes nada más que hacer?-pregunta Miyagi, soltando el humo del cigarro distraídamente.

Esa pregunta le hace fruncir el ceño. ¿No estaría insinuando…?

-¡¿Estás insinuando que molesto?-exclama, volteando el cuerpo ligeramente mientras continúa andando, siguiendo el paso del profesor.

-No, sólo preguntaba si no tienes nada mejor que hacer que seguirme.

-¡Es lo mismo!

Estaba intentando liarle para salirse con la suya, pero no lo iba a dejar. Siempre era igual: intentaba convencerle de que estaba equivocado cuando era más que obvio lo que hacía…O eso era lo que pensaba.

-Tengo clase en la universidad.-suelta abruptamente, impidiéndole continuar con su berrinche.-Asique no le veo sentido a que me sigas, Shinobu.

-Da igual.-repone, volviendo la vista hacia el frente de nuevo y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.

-Recuerda nuestro trato, Shinobu.-le recuerda el profesor, dándole una última calada al cigarro antes de tirarlo al suelo y pisarlo, continuando el camino a la universidad.

-¡No hace falta que me lo estés recordando siempre!-repone con mayor molestia.

¡Estúpido trato!

En su momento le había parecido una idea maravillosa, pero ahora…estaba comenzando a arrepentirse.

~FLASH BACK~

-Shinobu, ¿cómo quieres que te lo diga?-decía un molesto Miyagi, sentado en el sofá de la sala de su casa y rodeado de papeles, los cuales eran trabajos, exámenes y redacciones sobre las prácticas hechas en las clases, además de varios trabajos extras que algunos alumnos habían presentado para subir nota.

Y, sobresaliendo valientemente entre los papeles, una taza de café a medio beber, un cenicero prácticamente lleno de colillas y un plato con los restos de lo que parecía ser un pequeño sándwich, se alzaban victoriosas a través de todo el lío que reinaba en la mesa.

-Ya te escuché la primera vez pero… ¡es imposible que sea por tanto tiempo!-exclama molesto Shinobu, vestido aún con su uniforme y con la mochila a su espalda, recién salido de clase. Parado de brazos cruzados un poco más allá del sofá, ya que los dichosos papeles no le dejaban acercarse más.

-Si me hubieses escuchado la primera vez, como tú dices, no estaríamos teniendo esta discusión.-responde el mayor, mientras subraya una frase y hace una pequeña anotación en rojo, pasando a la siguiente página.

-¡No soy tonto y sé que, aún con tanto trabajo, es más tiempo del que debería!-exclama, haciendo ademán de acercarse a Miyagi, pero desistiendo nuevamente cuando recae, como las veces anteriores, de que no hay espacio para poner el pie, ni siquiera para ir de puntillas. ¡Malditos papeles de las narices!

-Pongo en duda lo primero, porque a lo segundo ya te respondí, pero te lo volveré a repetir: el tiempo siempre varía. Unas veces hay menos trabajo y otras más.

-¡Eso ya lo sé, grandísimo idiota! ¡Y es por ese motivo que exijo una explicación!-grita el moreno, ya fuera de sí.- ¡Dijiste que pasaríamos las navidades juntos y lo único que haces es trabajar! ¡¿Acaso me estás evitando?

No podía soportar la actitud de Miyagi en momentos como ese: tan tranquilo y taimado, sin perder la compostura. ¡Era como si nada le afectase! Y, aunque había conseguido averiguar que era su máscara ante todo, no quitaba el hecho de que conseguía sacarle de sus casillas.

-Shinobu, piensa bien las cosas antes de hablar.-responde el mayor, algo molesto y desviando al fin la mirada de los papeles, para clavarla en los ojos azulados del muchacho.-Si te estuviera evitando, no me andará con chiquitas, y lo sabes muy bien. Habría cambiado la cerradura o, directamente, me habría mudado. Por otro lado, -añade, volviendo a los papeles brevemente antes de lanzarle una nueva mirada de soslayo para, seguidamente, suspirar- No lo hago porque me divierta, ¿sabes? Preferiría acabar todo este trabajo durante las navidades, pero estoy intentando acabarlo antes incluso de empezarlas, asique, pregúntate a ti mismo cual es la respuesta a ello.

Ante esto último, frunce aún más el ceño. ¿Qué diablos quería decir con eso?

Ese grandísimo idiota de Miyagi, solo estaba dando vueltas y más vueltas, y para rematarlo, se quedaba tan tranquilo al reconocer que, si quería dejar de relacionarse con alguien, era capaz hasta de cambiarse de piso.

¡¿Tanto trabajo le costaba decirlo directamente y sin rodeos? Además, ¿a qué venía todo eso de que se lo preguntase él mismo? ¿Qué tenía que ver él en...?

Al darse cuenta de lo que verdaderamente encerraban esas palabras, un fuerte sonrojo invade su rostro, haciéndole agachar la cabeza en un vano intento de ocultarlo. Sólo tenía que unir cabos. Si lo hubiese hecho desde el principio, lo habría comprendido todo al momento, pero se había empeñado en que lo estaba esquivando o que, incluso, podía estar poniéndole los cuernos.

¿Ahora que decía? Se sentía terriblemente apenado y avergonzado de todo lo que había pensado, de todo lo que le había reclamado y del modo en que se había comportado.

Pero, sobre todo, le había hecho horrorosamente feliz con ello, pero ninguna de las cosas que quería decir o hacer salía.

-Ahora que ya entendiste, vete a molestar a otra parte.-termina de decir con la vista clavada en los papeles y llevándose el café a la boca, dándole un breve sorbo.

-¡N-No me hables como si fuera un crío de 5 años!-exclama, aún sonrojado. ¡¿Cómo podía hablarle de esa manera después de haberle dicho de manera tan discreta que lo estaba haciendo por él?- Está bien, me voy.-añade seguidamente- Pero, para asegurarme de que lo que dices es cierto...-haciendo todo un esfuerzo, se acerca como puede, sorteando papeles y colocándose finalmente frente a él.-promete que cuando hayas acabado con el trabajo... ¡iremos a algún lugar los dos juntos!-exclama, apretando los puños y agachando la cabeza en un intento de ocultar nuevamente su sonrojo. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Lo que le había obligado a decir el estúpido de Miyagi!

-¿Ah?-repone el mayor con incredulidad.-Shinobu, creo que no entiendes...

-¡Lo único que hacemos es estar en tu piso o en el mío! ¡Y las veces que estamos juntos fuera son cuando voy a la universidad o cuando vienes a recogerme!

-No estarás pensando en una cita, ¿no?-pregunta, y su respuesta llega cuando el otro gira la mirada a un lado, sonrojándose más aún. -¡¿Estás loco?

-¡No lo estoy! ¡¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Pues el hecho de que, al parecer, se te ha olvidado que ambos somos hombres y…¡por favor, parezco tu padre!

-¡¿Y qué más da? ¡Nadie prestaría atención de todos modos!

-¡Igualmente es una locura!-dice, e intentando dar por zanjado el asunto, vuelve de nuevo su mirada a los papeles.

-¡Miyagi! ¡No aparques el tema como si nada!-replica, ligeramente molesto.

-Lo hablaremos más tarde. Ahora tengo que seguir con esto o mañana la montaña será más alta.-responde sin mirarle, pasando a la siguiente hoja mientras mordisquea distraídamente el tapón del bolígrafo entre sus manos.

-¡No! ¡Ahora!-insiste, tironeándole de la camisa. Si pensaba que iba a callarle con eso y lograr que se fuese, es que aún no le conocía lo suficiente. Si por algo se caracterizaba, era por esa actitud tozuda que bajo ninguna circunstancia se dejaba doblegar, insistiendo una y otra vez hasta dar con una respuesta satisfactoria o, por lo menos, una respuesta a lo que preguntaba.

Pero esto no dura mucho, ya que el pelinegro, ante el molesto movimiento, suelta los papeles y, tomándolo de las manos, lo recuesta sobre el sofá, colocándose sobre él y acallando cualquiera queja o protesta venidera con un beso.

Al principio se remueve, intentando librarse pero, poco a poco, va rindiéndose ante este, dejándose arrastrar por el suave y a la vez apasionado contacto, disfrutando de los expertos movimientos del mayor.

-Shinobu, sólo dos condiciones: no vuelvas a molestarme de nuevo hasta que acabe todo el trabajo.-dice el mayor en un suave susurro, haciendo que se estremezca de arriba abajo.-Y, el sitio lo elegiré yo.

-¿Eh? E-Entonces… ¿iremos a algún sitio…los dos juntos?-pregunta, ilusionado.

-Sí, los dos juntos.

-¿D-De verdad?-insiste, inseguro. Siempre estaba negándose a ellos, ahora, de repente, y sin tener que haber insistido mucho… ¿de verdad había logrado convencerle? Pero le preocupaba el hecho de que lo hiciese obligado. Y, si eso era así…

-De verdad.-responde el otro, rodando los ojos al ver como la expresión del menor cambia a una de ligera preocupación.-Y, Shinobu, si estas pensando que lo hago por obligación, te quedas sin viaje.-y con lentitud, se retira de encima de él, ocupando de nuevo su anterior lugar en el sofá y retomando la lectura de los papeles que hace unos segundos atrás había dejado descuidadamente en la mesa.

Espera, espera, recapitulemos. Aquí algo no cuadraba. ¿Un viaje? ¿Eso había dicho? Había dicho de ir a algún lugar pero, un viaje, implicaba traslada de un sitio a otro,…Oh…

-M-Miyagi…tú…quieres decir…

-Es justo lo que piensas. Y, ahora, cumple tu parte del trato.-dice, señalando sutilmente la puerta de salida del apartamento.

-Hai…-responde en un quedo murmullo, levantándose de manera automática y saliendo de igual modo, sin decir ni una sola palabra, demasiado sorprendido por lo que había pasado.

Miyagi…lo iba a llevar de viaje a algún sitio. Juntos. Solos los dos.

~FIN FLASH BACK~

La perseverancia da sus frutos. Y en este caso también lo había hecho…aunque ahora parecían ponerse ligeramente en su contra.

Si antes de esta discusión, apenas veía a Miyagi por todo el trabajo, ahora lo veía menos y todo por el estúpido y puñetero trato. El premio era justamente lo que deseaba pero el cumplir con las condiciones para conseguirlo, se le estaba haciendo toda una odisea.

Sólo quería estar con él.

-¿Pero qué…?

Ante esta pregunta sin finalizar y por el tono de voz empleado, gira un poco el rostro para observarlo, fijándose en como su mirada está clavada en un punto en concreto frente a ellos, con el ceño fruncido. Rápidamente dirige su mirada hacia el mismo punto, viendo a dos personas paradas junto a un coche en marcha y que parecían estar discutiendo de algo importante. Uno de ellos, el más mayor, mostraba una expresión afable mientras le explicaba algo al muchacho frente a él, que se limitaba a asentir con una extraña mezcla entre alivio y preocupación.

Continúan andando, acercándose cada vez más, viendo como ambos se despiden y el hombre entra dentro del coche.

Pero la sorpresa llega cuando…

-¡Hey! –exclama el pelinegro, llamando la atención del muchacho, el cual ligeramente aturdido, se acerca hasta donde están.

¿Acaso lo conocía? Y lo más importante, ¿de qué?

En pocos segundos ya está frente a ellos, haciendo una leve inclinación la cabeza en forma de saludo a ambos.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-pregunta Miyagi, aún con el ceño fruncido y… ¿preocupado?

Ante esto, lo único que hace Shinobu es fruncir el también el ceño, molesto. Cómo si no tuviese ya bastantes problemas, ahora añadirle otro más.

-Sí, aunque no es nada grave.-responde el otro, con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Hiroki?

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué tenía que ver ese tipo con todo esto? ¡¿Por qué siempre estaba en todas las conversaciones?

-Sí. Viene a traerle los papeles que me dio y…cuando estábamos hablando…se desmayó.-responde, volviendo a mostrar la misma expresión preocupada de antes.-Llamé a un médico que conozco desde hace un tiempo para que le revisara aquí con más tranquilidad y dijo que sólo había sido por el estrés y la falta de sueño.

-¿Dónde está?

-En el despacho. Lo dejé descansando en el sofá pero voy a llevarlo a casa ahora mismo.

-Mira que se lo dije, pero es un cabezota sin remedio.-responde Miyagi, revolviéndose el pelo con algo de molestia.-Llévalo a casa y, cuando despierte, dile que se tome un par de días libres y que se lo tome con calma. Seguro que a ti te hace más caso que a mí.

-Muchas gracias.-dice el muchacho, haciendo una reverencia y retirándose rápidamente, en dirección al despacho.

Me molesta. Me cabrea. Me fastidia. Me desespera.

Sólo quiero estar más tiempo con Miyagi, pero, cuando lo consigo, siempre hay alguien que interrumpe, alguien que molesta, alguien que se interpone. Como ahora. Justo cuando estaba tranquilamente con él, llega ese muchacho y se pone a hablar de forma tan despreocupada con Miyagi y, para colmo de males, también aparece en medio de la reyerta, ese joven profesor castaño compañero del mayor.

Ya hace algún tiempo los había pillado en una pose comprometida y, después de que Miyagi lo negase por activa y por pasiva, y con la declaración de este frente a la tumba de su sensei, lo dejó de lado. Después de todo, había dicho que le amaba y con eso le bastaba.

Pero ahora, la cosa cambiaba. Sabía que lo que pasaba por su cabeza carecía de fundamentos, pero, ¡estaba celoso!

Sin más, comienzo a alejarme a paso ligero, sin ni siquiera despedirme de él. ¿Para qué? Su atención está en otra cosa, asique dudaba que se diese cuenta de su ausencia.

-¿Shinobu?

-Me voy.-suelto rápidamente al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios.

No, cumpliré con mi promesa. A pesar de todas mis sospechas infundadas, no faltaré a mi palabra. Así, Miyagi y yo podremos estar juntos de una vez por todas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Poco a poco nos vamos acercando a la resolución de tanto misterio~! Peeeeero, no quiere decir que ahí acabe el fic… tengo preparada una pequeña…aventura/odisea para nuestras parejas favoritas~ Nos vemos en el próximo**

Capítulo 7: ¡Sorpresa! – Misaki


	7. ¡Sorpresa! – Misaki

**¡Aquí vamos con otro nuevo capítulo! Regresamos con Misaki ~**

**Muchas gracias a todos por seguir el fanfic (aunque va avanzando lento, problemas de inspiración y de tiempo), y gracias Anne Sie, kana-asuki, .fan, ichigo uchiiha, Lullaby Snape y betty-sama por vuestros reviews! Los aprecio enormemente! *^***

**Así que, sin más que añadir… ¡que disfrutéis de este capítulo!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 7: ¡Sorpresa! – Misaki**

Molestaba. Esa luz que le daba en la cara era una verdadera molestia. Con pereza y aún casi completamente dormido, se acurruca más, intentando tapar con las sábanas su rostro y seguir durmiendo, pero nada, no hay manera.

Es entonces que recae en unos brazos que rodean su cintura, aferrándose a él como si de un salvavidas se tratase. Su mente comienza a ponerse en marcha, a pesar de que su cuerpo le suplicase por un poco más de ese reconfortante sueño.

Sus ojos se entreabren y mira alrededor: cortinas de encaje rojo, una amplia ventana justo frente a él, paredes recubiertas con un papel de un suave color naranja claro, casi tanto, que parecía blanco y, por lo poco que podía alcanzar su campo de visión, un suelo alfombrado en el mismo tono rojizo de las cortinas.

La pregunta era, ¿dónde estaba?

Había conseguido arrastrar a la reunión esa a Usagi-san, después había ido a comprar algo de comer porque en la recepción no había podido probar apenas bocado y... ¡Claro! ¡El hotel! Isaka-san había mandado reservar una habitación por lo tarde que acabaría el evento y ahí se habían hospedado. Pero, ¿cuándo se había dormido?

A ver, habían subido a cenar y después habían llamado a Usagi-san por teléfono y...oh, se había quedado dormido. Totalmente.

Incluso podía imaginarse la cara que tenía que haber puesto al verle. ¡Pero él no tenía la culpa! Es decir, se había pasado desde temprano en la universidad, luego había recorrido media ciudad para conseguir lo que desde hace casi dos semanas andaba buscando casi con desesperación, y encima, había ido con él al evento en conmemoración suya por el último libro que había sacado, la cual había durado hasta bastante tarde. ¿Quién podría aguantar más sin caer dormido? Usagi-san estaba acostumbrado, además de que, por lo general, solía pasarse a veces más de una semana sin dormir mientras acababa alguna de sus entregas, pero él, solo era un estudiante normal y corriente. Normal que acabase rendido después de tanto ajetreo.

Lentamente, e intentando no despertarle, se gira entre los brazos que lo tienen atrapado, quedando frente a frente con el escritor, haciéndole esbozar una sonrisa adormilada al ver su expresión tranquila al dormir. Ni punto de comparación con las que podía llegar a mostrar cuando estaba despierto.

Cerrando los ojos de nuevo, esconde la cabeza en su pecho, pegándose a él con cuidado y tanto como le es posible. Ahora quizás si podría conciliar de nuevo el sueño, aunque fuese un par de minutos más. Pero el cómo los brazos le aferran con más fuerza, pegándole más al otro cuerpo, le hace dudar que eso vaya a ser posible.

-Misaki…-murmura el escritor, hundiendo la nariz entre los cabellos castaños del menor, provocándole a este una pequeña sonrisa ante tan tierno gesto, la cual deja que se muestre. Vergüenza. Eso era lo que sentía cuando Usagi-san podía llegar a ver sus expresiones cuando hacía este tipo de cosas. Por eso, ahora que tenía la cara escondida en su pecho, no le importaba ya que no podía verle.

-¿Um?-responde, sin sacar la cabeza de su escondite. Tan cálido… Desde que conocía a Usagi-san, se había preguntado varias veces cómo es que siendo tan cálido, podía llegar a tener las manos tan frías. Y aún seguía siendo un misterio, pero…se sentía tan bien cuando le acariciaba el cabello o la piel, que no importaba.

-Buenos días.-contesta en el mismo tono suave que había utilizado para nombrarle, haciéndole pensar que seguramente acabase de despertar, al igual que él.

-Buenos días, Usagi-san.-responde con cierta pereza y prácticamente en un murmullo. Unas suaves caricias comienzan recorrer su espalda sobre la camiseta que lleva puesta, haciéndole soltar una suave risita.- Me haces cosquillas, Usagi-san.-pero tal y como esperaba, el susodicho no deja las caricias sino que, con suavidad y bastante sensualidad, desliza las manos bajo la tela y continúa repartiendo las caricias sobre la suave piel del castaño. Y estás, no se podía decir que eran iguales a las anteriores. La forma en que las daba, como leves roces, era igual. Lo que cambiaba era la intensidad y las zonas donde eran efectuadas esas caricias, las cuales en vez de hacerle soltar suaves risitas, le hacían suspirar levemente, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse de los pies a la cabeza.

-U-Usagi-san…d-deberíamos ir a desayunar.-dice, mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando una de las manos se desliza hasta un lado de su cadera, acariciando de manera juguetona esa zona y colándose tentativamente por debajo de la cintura del pantalón, con una intención más que clara.

-Está bien, pero antes…-replica el escritor, con voz más clara y a leguas mucho más despierto que hace unos segundos. Y antes de que pueda siquiera hacer el amago de levantarse, el mayor se coloca sobre él y aprovechando de colocarse entre sus piernas. Al sentir la nueva cercanía de sus cuerpos, como su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del de Usagi y la posición tan sugerente en la que se encontraba, sobre él y entre sus piernas, abre los ojos ampliamente al tiempo que un lindo sonrojo invade su rostro.-Creo que tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente desde anoche.-y si aún no estaba completamente despierto, la manera en que pronuncia esas palabras y el cómo comienza a levantar su camiseta para quitársela, lo hacen espabilarse del todo, cogiendo ambas manos del escritor y parándolas antes de que pudiese llegar más lejos.

-U-Usagi-san, ahora no…por favor…-intenta convencerlo, intentando tranquilizarse y hacer desaparecer ese sonrojo de sus mejillas, pero este no parecía dispuesto a irse. Aún así, la resistencia que ofrece no dura ni un minuto y las manos del peli-gris vuelven a las andadas.-P-para…

-No, Misaki. Ya he esperado demasiado.-responde este con voz ronca, haciendo que se estremezca de pies a cabeza nuevamente, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar. Nuevamente intenta resistir, pero cada vez con menos éxito. Las caricias comienzan a hacer efecto en su cuerpo, dejándolo a cada segundo que pasaba más vulnerable. Los besos en su cuello le hacen soltar ligeros suspiros, sintiendo como sus mejillas arden cada vez más y más.

_Toc, Toc._

¡Su salvación! Al parecer las interrupciones estaban a la orden del día últimamente. Escucha como chasquea la lengua con molestia y sigue a lo suyo, importándole poco o nada los toques en la puerta.

-U-Usagi-san…puede ser i-importante…-insiste, colocando las manos en su pecho e intentando apartarle…sin éxito. Ahora sí que iba a tener que tomarse en serio lo de hacer ejercicio y coger algo más de fuerza porque aquí era cuando se notaba la diferencia entre el gran y fuerte cuerpo del mayor y el suyo, enclenque y delgaducho.

-No me importa.-responde escuetamente y con decisión. Pero los insistentes toques en la puerta acaban de convencerlo con que era mejor levantarse y abrir, a seguir dejando que quien quiera que estuviese golpeando la puerta continuase haciéndolo y provocándole una jaqueca.

Y es cuando este se levanta y va en dirección a la puerta, cuando se lleva una mano al pecho en un intento de disminuir los apresurados latidos de su corazón, soltando un suspiro. Había estado cerca. Una cosa es que finalmente fuese consciente y aceptase sus sentimientos por Usagi-san, y otra muy distinta, comportarse de forma tan empalagosa con él. ¡Le daba demasiada vergüenza!

Lentamente se acerca hasta el borde de la cómoda cama y se estira un poco, ahora algo más relajado y tranquilo, escuchando de fondo como Usagi-san parecía discutir acaloradamente con alguien. Con curiosidad, se acerca lenta y silenciosamente hacia la puerta de la habitación, asomando un poco la cabeza y observando como Isaka-san, aun parado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, reñía al escritor por algo que no había llegado a escuchar.

Seguramente Usagi-san intentaba escaquearse otra vez de un trabajo que le había encasquetado el otro hombre sin consultarle…ahora que lo pensaba si quería hacer lo que tenía planeado, debía decírselo cuanto antes o seguramente tendría trabajo y no podría. Por mucho que se acercase la navidad, en la editorial no parecían querer siquiera dejarle descansar y no sería la primera vez que le mandasen algo por esas fechas. Ciertamente no le hacía gracia: su regalo era para otro momento y no quería darlo antes. El problema radicaba en que si le decía que no aceptara ningún trabajo hasta después de cierta fecha, este comenzaría con el interrogatorio y…no tendría más remedio que darle el regalo.

Suspira, frustrado.

-Supongo que no tengo más remedio que dárselo.-murmura, quedando apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta.

-¿A quién? ¿Y el qué?-pregunta una voz al lado suyo con cierto tono curioso, lo cual le hace dar un bote y alejarse de él, sobre todo al darse cuenta de quién se trataba y de que, inconscientemente, había pensado eso en voz alta.

-Eh…Esto…Nada importante. Sólo pensaba en voz alta.-responde nerviosamente, llevándose una mano a la nuca y rascándosela de igual manera. Sabía que eso no conseguiría calmar al mayor en su afán de saciar su curiosidad y por ello, tenía que buscar alguna manera de centrar la conversación en otra cosa o desviar su atención de algún modo, pero, ¿cómo? No podía hacer un cambio muy radical en la conversación o sería demasiado cantoso…

-¿Quién llamaba a la puerta, Usagi-san?-pero claro, lo suyo no era precisamente ser sutil a la hora de hacerlo. Esto hace que el otro frunza ligeramente el ceño: primera señal de que se había dado cuenta de que estaba intentando despistarle y la segunda venía a continuación.

-Nadie importante, así que no intentes cambiar el tema.-replica este, mientras se acerca con pasos firmes y decididos hacia él. Y ahí estaba la segunda señal: acorralarlo. Si intentaba escapar, dependería de sus acciones el que pareciese simplemente incómodo ante la cercanía o…de que hubiese algo que no le quisiese contar. Obviamente, el escritor no era tonto y fácilmente lo descifraría.

-No estoy haciendo nada de eso, Usagi-san. Sólo quería saber quién llamaba con tan insistencia.-replica, haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano mientras que hace como que no se ha dado cuenta de que este está cada vez más cerca. Si fuese por él, se habría alejado un par de pasos, pero eso solo le hubiese dado al otro más motivos para sospechar de él. Una fugaz e inesperada sonrisa aflora en sus labios al darse cuenta de que sus pensamientos en esos momentos, casi parecían los de un estratega que estaba a punto de hacer frente a una gran batalla.

-¿Misaki?

Y es esa misma voz fuerte y grave la que lo saca de entre sus pensamientos.

-Eres como un crío, Usagi-san. Mira que molestarte por algo así… ¡Podría haber sido algo importante!-contesta, manteniendo la sonrisa y dándose cuenta de que, por andar perdido pensando en cosas que no debía, casi lo manda todo al cuerno. Pero… ¡claro! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?-Por cierto, ¿y la llamada de anoche? ¿Quién era?-pregunta, dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara y ver si así se despejaba un poco.- Estaba tan cansado que cerré los ojos y sin querer me quedé dormido.

Abre el grifo, calculando la temperatura del agua, para después introducir las manos y mojarse el rostro varias veces. El sonido de unos pasos acercándose le avisa de que el mayor se acerca hasta su posición y el suave crujir de la madera le confirma que, tal y como se imaginaba, se ha apoyado en el marco de la puerta, seguramente mirándole.

-¿Ocurre algo, Misaki?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-pregunta, secándose con la toalla.

-…

-¿Usagi-san?

-Fue Takahiro.-responde este, soltando un suspiro de resignación. Bien, al menos, parecía haberse medio tragado la trola. Cierto que tendría que darle la sorpresa pronto, pero no se esperaba que fuese TAN pronto.

-¿Nii-chan?-extrañado, deja la toalla en su sitio, bien colocada, y se acerca hasta el peli-gris con una ceja enarcada.- ¿Por qué llamó tan tarde? ¿Ha pasado algo?-la preocupación comienza a invadirle. La última vez que había hablado con su hermano fue apenas dos días y según le estuvo contando, todo estaba estupendamente. El trabajo iba sobre ruedas y los recién casados viviendo felizmente, compartiendo todos los detalles del día a día. Entonces, ¿por qué había llamado? Y sobre todo, a esa hora. ¿Tan importante era que no había podido esperar hasta el día siguiente?

-No es nada grave.-ante esta respuesta, el muchacho alza el rostro, mirándole con una clara pregunta pintada en sus ojos verdes.-Llámale, quería ser él quién te lo contase.-termina de decir, extendiéndole el móvil para que así lo haga.

-¿Eh?-dudoso, toma el aparato entre sus manos, para después de unos segundos, buscar rápidamente el número de su hermano y pegárselo a la oreja. ¡Ah! Molestos pitidos de llamada. Uno, dos, tres… ¡Por dios, que lo cogiese de una vez!

"_¿Misaki?"_ pregunta una voz adormilada desde el otro lado de la línea, lo cual, en cierto modo, le ayuda a relajarse. Si estaba durmiendo aún es que no era nada verdaderamente grave pero, aún así, tenía una extraña sensación metida en el cuerpo.

-¡Nii-chan! ¿Qué ocurre? Usagi-san dice que llamaste anoche, pero no me ha contado el porqué. Dice que quieres ser tu el que me lo cuente. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estáis bien? ¿Qué…?

"_Misaki, cálmate."_ dice en tono conciliador Takahiro, para al momento, dejar escapar una risita divertida que se mezcla con otra más leve de fondo. _"Estamos perfectamente. No ha pasado nada malo."_

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa?-pregunta, sintiéndose ya desesperado por tanto rodeo. ¡Qué alguien le dijese de una vez que estaba pasando!

"_¡Vas a ser tío, Misaki!" _suelta, completamente feliz, acompañado de nuevas risas.

Los ojos del castaño se abren de par en par, apretando el aparato con los dedos y quedándose inmóvil unos instantes, abriendo y cerrando la boca pero sin que ninguna palabra saliera de sus labios. ¿Tío? ¿Iba a ser tío? ¿De verdad? Un bebé. ¡Un bebé!

Una radiante sonrisa se forma en sus labios al mismo tiempo que una carcajada.

-¡¿De verdad Nii-chan? ¡¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

"_La verdad es que nos enteramos ayer en la tarde. Fuimos al hospital porque Manami no se encontraba bien desde hace unos días y… ¡Sorpresa!"_ otra nueva risa llena de júbilo se escucha por parte de su hermano y su sonrisa se amplia. _"Estuve toda la tarde de un lado a otro, diciéndoselo a cuanta persona se me cruzaba por el camino."_

"_Fue realmente vergonzoso, Takahiro."_ Reprocha una voz de fondo.

"_¿Qué querías que hiciera, Manami? ¡Soy la persona más feliz del mundo!"_

Tal afirmación arranca una risa pura y cristalina del castaño, quien escucha todo con una emoción enorme. ¡Un bebé! Poco a poco volvían a ser una familia, y ciertamente, su hermano se merecía eso más que nadie. Había trabajado duro desde la muerte de sus padres para poder sacarle adelante y darle lo mejor. Y ahora, todo ese esfuerzo se veía recompensado con una linda esposa y un adorable bebé que venía de camino.

-¡Deberías controlarte más Nii-chan!-exclama, intentando llamar de vuelta la atención de su hermano.

"_¡Es imposible, Misaki! ¡Ya lo comprobarás cuando te pase a ti!"_

Su expresión cambia levemente al darse cuenta de que, tal y como estaban las cosas, eso sería imposible. Le había costado bastante aceptar sus sentimientos, el hecho de saber que estaba enamorado de otro hombre mucho mayor que él pero, a fin de cuentas, era lo que le dictaba su corazón y en más de una ocasión, a veces por su propia idiotez y otras por la manera en que se habían dado las cosas, pudo comprobar que el sólo hecho de pensar en estar lejos de ese maniático escritor, era un verdadero suplicio. Y, aunque ello implicase renunciar al hecho de tener hijos…lo haría con gusto.

-Supongo que tienes razón, Nii-chan. Aún así… ¡Piensa en Manami-san!

"_Vale, vale. Entiendo."_ Responde, riendo también por el doble regaño. _"Vendrás a vernos, ¿no?"_

-¿Eh?

"_Te enseñaremos más sitios interesantes y podrás ver las decoraciones tan preciosas que pusieron. Además, en año nuevo vendrán también algunos familiares de Manami y…"_

-¡No puedo!-grita inconscientemente ante la mención de la fecha, sin darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho. El silencio se hace en los dos lados de la línea y casi puede sentir la mirada del escritor taladrándole la espalda en una muda pregunta. Y sólo cuando recae en lo que acaba de hacer, comienza a reír nerviosamente.-Gomen, Nii-chan, pero ya hice planes para esa fecha.

"_¿Misaki?"_

-Unos amigos de la Universidad planearon algo ya y les di mi palabra de que iría. ¡Ah! Pero no te preocupes Nii-chan, te aseguro que iré a haceros una visita. ¡Además de que tengo que daros vuestros regalos de navidad!

"_Deberías de dejar de trabajar a medio tiempo, Misaki."_ Le reclama con algo de enojo.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo lo has sabido?

"_Usagi-san me lo dijo pero, de todas maneras, es normal sospechar que, aprovechando que no estoy, hayas buscado uno."_ Un suspiro resuena por el aparato, mostrando lo poco que le agrada ello. _"Ya cuando estabas en el instituto te la pasabas rogándome para que te dejase coger uno, así que…"_

-¡Pero ya soy un adulto, Nii-chan! Es normal que quiera aprender y ganar mi propio dinero.

"_En ese sentido no discutiré contigo. Pero no me gusta la idea de que trabajes y estudies."_

-Todo está controlado, así que… ¡deja de preocuparte por mi y céntrate en el bebé que viene en camino!-le ordena en tono bromista, intentando hacerle entender que comprendía cómo se sentía pero que él, en esos momentos, estaba feliz con cada cosa en el lugar en el que estaba.

"_Eso haré, pero siempre serás mi adorable hermanito pequeño."_ Responde, con un tono nostálgico en la voz, lo cual lo hace sonreír ligeramente.

"_Takahiro…"_ se escucha el llamado de fondo, en un tono cariñoso y algo apremiante.

"_Ah, cierto. Misaki, te paso con Manami. Quiere hablar contigo"._

Y antes de poder decir nada, el teléfono ya ha cambiado de manos, escuchándose un ligero crujir de muelles.

"_¿Misaki-kun?"_

-Ah, Manami-san. ¿Cómo estás?

"_Bien, dejando de lado los mareos y demás cosas."_ Dice, riendo suavemente. _"Misaki-kun, ¿de veras no podrás venir por Año Nuevo?"_ pregunta en un tono dulce y cariñoso, lo cual le hace sonrojarse levemente.

En ocasiones anteriores, le había dicho varias veces que la tratase como si fuese su hermana mayor, dejando de lado los sufijos de educación, pero para él, era algo difícil. No es que la mujer le cállese mal, todo lo contrario. Desde que había estado por primera vez en la casa de ambos hasta ahora, había estado al pendiente de él, preocupándose de su bienestar. Aún podía recordar cuando, en cierta ocasión mientras los visitaba, había discutido con su hermano por una tontería. Bueno, en realidad quizás no había sido tanta tontería pero para él si lo había sido. Y es que el hecho de que fuese, al menos, la vigésima vez que le repetía que tenía que irse a vivir con ellos…cansaba. Al final, todo ello había derivado en una pelea entre ambos, alzando cada vez más la voz y Manami-san, con una cálida sonrisa y poniendo una taza de té frente a cada uno, junto con una frase, había conseguido calmar los ánimos al instante. Y como si no fuera suficiente, había conseguido hacerle entender a su hermano, su propia perspectiva y había finalizado con un "debes ponerte en su lugar y aceptar su decisión". Había sido como magia, pues este, aunque a regañadientes, acepto el hecho de que su hermanito…ya no era tan pequeño como él pensaba, necesitando espacio y libertad para tomar decisiones. Aunque eso sí, no había dado su brazo en torcer con que debía visitarles al menos una vez al mes y pasar un fin de semana completo con ellos, lo cual había aceptado gustoso.

Sin lugar a dudas, era una gran mujer y ahora, sería una gran madre.

-Lo siento, pero ya hice planes para esa fecha y no puedo deshacerlos. Aún así, iré a veros con total seguridad.

"_Yo creo que es más bien por cierto escritor con el que convives… ¿me equivoco?"_ lanza la pregunta sin tapujos, con un tonito algo pícaro, haciéndole sonrojar.

Y ese era otro detalle característico de ella: siempre parecía saber lo que estaba pensando o planeando, independientemente de la situación. ¿Intuición femenina? Era una posibilidad, pero la verdad es que solía acertar bastante. La primera vez había sido impactante, de hecho, aún se preguntaba cómo se las había apañado para averiguarlo, ya que él no había hecho nada para levantar sospechas, pero…lo supo a la primera. Pero, sinceramente, nunca se había atrevido a preguntar, temeroso de la respuesta.

-B-Bueno, yo…la verdad es que…-comienza a tartamudear, diciendo cosas sin sentido hasta que una suave risa se escucha desde el otro lado de la línea, haciéndole callar y soltar un "Si" en voz baja.

"_Entonces, espero sinceramente que te diviertas. Según veo…realmente le quieres mucho."_

-¿De verdad? Es decir, ¿no te resulta…raro?-pregunta, algo dudoso y sorprendido. Es cierto que ya sabía que ella sabía algo pero…nunca se había parado a preguntarle su opinión.

"_Misaki-kun, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"_

-H-Hai.

"_¿Tú le amas? Y no tengas miedo de responder con sinceridad."_

-…Si…Mucho…

"_Entonces,… diviértete mucho con tus compañeros en Año Nuevo y promete que vendrás a vernos."_ Dice en un nuevo tono, algo más elevado y alegre, comprendiendo el porqué al escuchar de fondo un _"¡Eso es Misaki! ¡La Navidad es para pasarla en familia!"_

-Jajaja, eso haré. Cuidaros.-termina de decir, colgando la llamada, aún con una estúpida sonrisa feliz en el rostro. Sinceramente, ese consejo y ánimos le habían venido estupendamente para reunir un poco de confianza más en sí mismo.

-¿Qué pasó, Misaki?- pregunta una voz grave cerca de él, haciéndole dar un saltito en el sitio, sorprendido y dándose cuenta de que, quizás…había estado hablando de más.

-¿Eh?-dice, girándose a mirarle, sonriendo.- ¿De qué hablas, Usagi-san? ¡No ha pasado nada!-termina de decir, haciendo un gesto con la mano que pretende ser despreocupado.

-Misaki…-y ahí tenemos de nuevo el tono de advertencia de Usami-sensei. Se había ido de la lengua inconscientemente y no quería que desembocase en lo que no debía pero…ahora sí que no tenía modo de desviar su atención a otra cosa.

Quizás si le preguntaba sobre algo referente a la noche anterior o de lo que Isaka-san quería antes cuando llamo a la habitación…No, por esas cosas no podía preguntar y menos ahora.

-¡Waa~! ¡No puedo creerme que vaya a ser tío tan pronto!-exclama, dejando que toda la emoción por la noticia le invada, dejando a un lado el haber levantado sospechas en Usagi.

-¿Qué te esperabas? Es normal que ocurra, después de todo, hace ya prácticamente un año más o menos desde que se casaron.

-Aún así, se me hace tan raro. ¡Tío!-exclama nuevamente, sonriendo ampliamente ante esa idea y siendo correspondido con otra más leve por parte del escritor.

Feliz, se dirige hacia la sala que tiene la habitación, comenzando a recoger todo lo sobrante de la noche anterior, tarareando alegre una cancioncilla. Definitivamente, había sido sorprendente pero, en cierto modo, era el mejor regalo que podía recibir: saber que su familia volvía a crecer. Aunque, eso sólo era en parte pues, aunque no lo reconociese o lo dijese en voz alta, sabía dentro de sí, que otro regalo muy importante solo podía dárselo alguien que conocía bastante bien con su sola presencia.

¡Ah, mierda! ¡Tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas o acabaría por delatarse!

Apenas ha empezado a reponerse de esos pensamientos, cuando siente unas manos tomarle de la cintura, pegándole a otro cuerpo que conoce bastante bien.

-Misaki, ¿qué pasó antes? –pregunta en un tono que no dejaba margen de evasión. Pero claro, no iba a rendirse tan rápido sólo por eso. Ni hablar.

-¿Pasar? ¿Cuándo?-si, momento de poner en práctica la táctica de hacerse el despistado. La problemática de esta, es que no duraba demasiado y era fácilmente descubierta.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Takahiro para que le respondieras así?

Lo dicho. Ahí volvía al ataque. Y cual no le hace ninguna gracia. ¡¿Ahora qué diablos le decía? Piensa, cerebrito mío, piensa.

-Ah, ya sabes cómo es Nii-chan. Siempre insistiendo de lo mismo y por mucho que-

-Te dijo de ir por Año Nuevo, ¿cierto?-pregunta, dejándole prácticamente petrificado al momento y es que solo hay tres posibilidades para explicar el que sepa eso: primero, tiene un oído tan agudo, que alcanzó a escucharlo perfectamente. A pesar de encontrarse a una distancia considerable y que, por ende, fuese imposible algo como eso. Segundo, que Nii-chan ya se lo hubiese comentado antes, lo cual sería bastante razonable. Y la tercera, y más preocupante de todas, era que le hubiese leído la mente.

Qué, teniendo en cuenta que era del escritor de quien hablaba…no se atrevía a eliminar esa posibilidad.

-Misaki, lo que quiero saber es, ¿porqué respondiste que no? ¿Qué es eso de que tienes otros planes con compañeros? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quiénes?-comienza a interrogarle, acercándose cada vez más a él y haciendo que, inconscientemente, comience a retroceder con nerviosismo.

-¡E-Es algo muy normal quedar con los amigos!-responde, evadiendo el resto de preguntas,…aún sabiendo que eso era un gran error. Estaba dejándose llevar por la desesperación y los nervios al verse acorralado. Y lo peor, es que esta era una pequeña parte de las cosas que acabarían por delatarle sino le ponía remedio que, teniendo en cuenta la actual situación…era bastante complicado.

-Ah, creo que Inami-sempai quería que fuésemos a un sitio bastante interesante pero ahora no recuerdo su nombre. Aún así, dijo que sería bastante divertido y útil.

-Misaki…-dice con el mismo tono de advertencia anteriormente usado, pero más marcado.

Un escalofrío le recorre de arriba abajo, sintiendo como a cada segundo que pasa, todo se vuelve más en su contra para escapar de esa trampa mortal en la cual había acabado cayendo él solito. Y sólo un pensamiento ronda por su mente en un momento como este: ¡Evasión!

-Oh, ¡mira qué hora es! ¡Vamos a desayunar, Usagi-san!-dice, escabulléndose de entre los brazos del otro y empezando a buscar sus cosas con rapidez.

Escapar. Muchos decía que eso era algo de cobardes pero, en su opinión y sano juicio, eso dependía de la situación…o de la persona o personas de las que tuvieses que huir. Y con Usagi-san, ese hecho quedaba total e indudablemente constatado.

Apenas ha terminado de meter uno de los brazos por la manga de la chaqueta, cuando un brazo lo retiene, lanzándole contra el sofá. Cierra los ojos ante esto y no los abre hasta que nota el cuerpo del mayor sobre si, comenzando a forcejear para librarse, volviéndose algo bastante complicado debido a la chaqueta ya que, al caer en el dichoso mueble acolchado, se había quedado bajo el, quedando su brazo inmovilizado.

-¡U-Usagi-san! ¡De-Debemos bajar a desayunar antes de que se haga más tarde!

-Eso puede esperar.

Había despertado al monstruo interior del escritor, aquel que no se iba a detener hasta averiguar lo que quería y que haría todo lo necesario para conseguirlo. Ya no había escapatoria. Es…un sálvese quien pueda.

-¡Lo digo en serio, Usagi-san! –continua removiéndose. Intentando, con desesperación, liberarse del agarre del otro mientras se maldice por haberse parada a coger la chaqueta. ¡Tenía que haber salido corriendo!

-No hasta que tenga mi respuesta.

-¡Eso puede esperar! ¡No seas infantil!

-No soy infa-…-se queda a mitad de frase, observando algo con cierto interés y curiosidad, al lado de donde estaban. Una parte de él no paraba de gritarle con urgencia que aprovechase para escapar ahora que estaba distraído. Pero otra, se moría por saber qué era eso que había captado la atención del otro.

Y ya se sabe lo que dice el dicho: la curiosidad mato al gato.

-¿Qué es esto? –dice el mayor, alargando el brazo para coger algo que, al parecer, estaba en el suelo, alzándolo.

Y nada más ver el sobre blanco aún sin cerrar y las letras que tenía escritas en un lado…sólo eso bastó para que el rostro del ojiverde empalideciese ligeramente.

-¡Eso es mío! ¡Devuélvemelo!- exclama más exaltado, volviendo a removerse, esta vez con más fuerza, sorprendiendo incluso a Usagi.

-¿Qué es? –pregunta de nuevo, desesperando más al castaño. ¡¿Qué no entendía que era suyo y ya? ¡Cuando alguien decía algo era por un motivo concreto, no por gusto! Pero claro, es Usami quien está frente a él, el famoso Usami Akihiko-sensei…e iba a hacer lo que le diese la real gana sin importar lo que le dijese.

-¡Son cosas mías!-replica, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al ver cómo, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras (tal y como se lo imaginaba), levanta la tapa del sobre con uno de los dedos y echa un vistazo al interior-¡No mires! ¡Te dije que son cosas mías!-exclama, alterado, mirándole suplicante e intentando recuperar el sobre, sin conseguirlo.

Este le devuelve la mirada con seriedad.

-¿Por qué hay aquí dos billetes de tren?-pregunta directamente, haciéndole estremecer de arriba abajo ante la mirada que le dedica: molestia mezclada con celos.

-¡¿Lo has visto?

-¿Para quienes son?-continua con su interrogatorio, sin cambiar ni un ápice su expresión. No quería responde, no quería. Pero, si no decía nada, seguramente mal pensaría y eso era lo último que él quería.

-…

-Misaki, responde.-dice en un tono imperativo, dejando saber a través de este que su paciencia no duraría mucho más.

Y no podía evitar maldecirse nuevamente por el fallo.

Un leve sonrojo invade su rostro de manera gradual, haciéndole a parte la mirada a un lado, demasiado avergonzado como para mirarle a los ojos…menos aún con lo que iba a decir.

-Mira dentro del sobre.-dice en un tono algo bajito, pero lo suficientemente audible. De manera automática, mira hacia él, apenado pero no queriendo perderse ninguna de las expresiones de Usagi-san en ese momento. Quería verlo y guardar ese momento dentro de si de manera que siempre lo recordase con cariño y…sí, también con amor. Porque, aunque no sabía que pasaría dentro de uno o varios años, de lo que si estaba seguro era de que todo el tiempo que pasase con Usagi, iría siempre con él.

Este, algo confundido con ese cambio, duda ligeramente al principio, para después sacar los billetes del sobre con la otra mano y así poder leer la información escrita en estos. Gradualmente, su expresión va pasando de seria a incrédula, y finalmente a una de completa sorpresa, mirándole seguidamente en busca de una explicación.

-¿Shizuoka*?

-V-Vuelve a mirar en el sobre.-dice, sonrojándose más aún que antes. Ahora venia el momento crucial. Con renovada curiosidad, rebusca nuevamente en el sobre, dando con una hoja cuidadosamente doblada que antes no había visto, sacándola y leyendo rápidamente lo que dice. Abriendo más aún los ojos, sin creerse lo que leía en esta.

-Ito Onsen**… ¿Cómo…?

-D-Dijiste que quería ir, ¿no?-dice, sonrojándose más todavía, comenzando a ponerse nervioso.-Estuve haciendo algunos trabajos extra y en algunas actividades de la Universidad en las que ayudé, también me pagaron por ayudarles, así que pensé que te gustaría ir en año nuevo allí. Así que, ¡más te vale estar agradecido!-seguidamente se hace un ligero silencio a lo cual, totalmente muerto de la vergüenza y con uno de sus ataques de nervios, comienza a hacer aspavientos con las manos, evitando mirarle directamente.

-I-Igualmente es también por mí. ¡Dos pájaros de un tiro! No está mal hacerse auto-regalos de vez en cuando, ¿no?

Aún le quedaba por madurar un poco más antes de poder ser capaz de expresar sus sentimientos con total libertad y sin tapujos de ningún tipo.

Antes de ser capaz de agregar nada más, unos grandes brazos le rodean, pegándole al cuerpo del mayor.

-¡Arigatto, Misaki!

-¡Y-Ya te dije que no es por ti solo! ¡T-También es por mi!-dice, exaltado, intentando que no parezca justamente lo que es.

No era más que un idiota. Era exactamente esto lo que deseaba. Ver a Usagi-san feliz por su regalo. Eso era lo que más deseaba. Había trabajado duro para reunir el dinero y mucho más aún para conseguir la reserva con todo lo que pedía y en la fecha deseada. Pero, ahora, todo eso daba igual. Solo importaba la palpable felicidad del otro.

-Siempre consigues hacerme increíblemente feliz. ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Baka.-murmura, avergonzado, respondiendo finalmente al abrazo y escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de este.-Feliz Navidad, Usagi-san.

Porque la Navidad, también era un momento para demostrar con mayor libertad cosas que, durante el resto del año…era más complicado.

Y Misaki sabía eso mejor que nadie.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¡Primer misterio resuelto! xDDD**

**Ahora, un pequeño momento explicativo de un par de cosas~:**

*Shizuoka: Una de las prefecturas de Japón. Está ubicada en la región de Chūbu sobre la isla de Honshu en Japón. La capital es la ciudad de Shizuoka.

**Ito Onsen: Es un complejo de aguas termales situado en la susodicha prefectura. Bordea el río Matsu, que atraviesa la ciudad y desemboca en la bahía Sagami. Es uno de los balnearios más importantes de la región de Kanto.

Capítulo 8: Confiesa, Hiro-san - Nowaki


	8. Confiesa, Hirosan – Nowaki

**Esto va a ser un asesinato en serie…o eso creo… xDDDD**

**Bueno, hola nuevo people~! Siento el retraso, la universidad ES una verdadera jodienda (y perdón por la expresión pero es la pura realidad). **

**Este capítulo, estaba bastante segura de cómo quería que se desarrollase, pero el problema surgió a la hora de narrarlo. No sé porqué será pero…creo que quedó algo extraño…**

**Pero bueno, sin más dilación… ¡Que disfrutéis del nuevo capítulo!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 8: Confiesa, Hiro-san – Nowaki**

La palabra miedo era poco para definir lo que había sentido cuando Hiro-san se desplomó de esa manera entre sus brazos. No, había sentido verdadero pavor. No podía evitar preocuparse y mucho menos después de haber presenciado eso. Y es por eso mismo, que había tenido que llamar al Doctor Kushieda para que le revisase.

Le había pillado desprevenido, extenuado por el trabajo y con la preocupación de la situación entre ambos.

~FLASH BACK~

Tras auto-convencerse de que el castaño no se iba a mover de donde lo había dejado y de que iba a estar igual que cuando se fuese, salió fuera a la espera del doctor, conduciéndolo nada más llegar al lugar donde estaba el otro mientras le explicaba cómo había sucedido todo.

Tras a revisión, el hombre se había acercado con una sonrisa amable y tranquilizadora en el rostro, lo cual había tenido como consecuencia su parcial relajación y tranquilidad, soltando todo el aire que parecía haber contenido en ese lapso de tiempo.

El motivo por el cual había llamado al susodicho, no era solo por sus grandes habilidades y capacidades como médico, sino su actitud para con los pacientes y conocidos. A parte de que era una de las pocas personas que le habían ayudado verdaderamente para entender todo lo relacionado con el oficio y a poder evolucionar y crecer dentro de este y como personas (aún más de lo que es de por sí).

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Kusama-kun. Sólo es falta de sueño, lo cual ha provocado un considerable estrés en su cuerpo.-dice, comenzando a guardar los utensilios usados-Según lo que me has contado, lleva días trabajando sin parar, así que su cuerpo, al alcanzar su límite, a forzado directamente el descanso que se le ha negado durante tanto tiempo.

-Muchas gracias, Kushieda-san.-agradece, haciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza ante eso.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, sabes que puedes llamarme cuando quieras. Lo que me extraña-añade, mirándole fijamente con cierto aire curioso, lo cual le pone algo nervioso-es que no hayas sido capaz de diagnosticar tú algo tan sencillo como eso…

…Muy cierto, pero…

-No podía…-responde, mordiéndose el labio inferior levemente.

Con cierta confusión, le ve esbozar una leve sonrisa al escuchar su respuesta.

-Ya veo, ya veo. Me alegro de conocer al fin a esa persona importante que se rumorea que tienes.

-¿Eh? –deja escapar, sin entender a que se refiere exactamente. Solo un par de personas sabían que tenía por pareja a Hiro-san, aparte de sempai, pero… ¿desde cuándo se estaba extendiendo esa información?

-Bueno, al parecer alguien dijo que ya tenías pareja y ya sabes cómo corren los rumores por los pasillos.-dice, con cierta sorna- Eres todo un rompe-corazones, Kusama-kun.

-¡Deja de bromear, Kushieda-san!-exclama, sonrojándose levemente ante la inesperada y comprometedora frase del otro.

-Bueno, bueno, no lo decía con mala intención-repone, riendo levemente antes de retomar una actitud algo más seria y adoptando esa característica tan remarcable suya de regañarte como si de su propio hijo se tratase.-Aún así, eso no excusa que no fueses capaz de realizar un diagnostico. Eres un médico. Las relaciones personales en estos casos quedan fuera de contexto, incluso estando fuera de trabajo.

Ante eso, solo se limita a asentir, sabiendo que tiene toda la razón del mundo pero también haciéndosele esa una de las tareas más complicadas. ¿Cómo mantener la paciencia y la calma cuando la persona a la que amas está mal?

-Bien, me alegro de que lo entiendas.-dice, mostrando nuevamente esa sonrisa afable.-Y no te preocupes. Por lo ocurrido deduzco que puede llegar a ser algo tozudo y cabezota, así que mejor que tenga tres o cuatro días de reposo, y no haga muchos esfuerzos. Seguramente le dolerán los músculos. Si es así, dale esto cada vez que ocurra con un máximo de tres veces al día, preferentemente después de haber ingerido alimentos.-dice, anotándole un medicamento y extendiéndole la hoja-Desde aquí puedes encargarte tú, ¿cierto?

-Sí, muchas gracias de nuevo.-inclinándose nuevamente.

-Procura vigilarle bien.-dice, dándole unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda.

-Así lo haré.

-Bueno, entonces, me retiro.-cierra su maletín negro de cuero, tan típico de algunos doctores, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Le acompaño.-dice, adelantándose a este y abriendo la puerta, le cede el paso, añadiendo con una suave sonrisa- Hiro-san no se moverá de aquí.

~FIN FLASH BACK~

Tras eso, había acompañado al doctor al coche en el cual había llegado, y nada más despedirse de él, había aparecido el profesor Miyagi. A pesar de los celos que le invadían cada vez que lo veía con su amado profesor, comprendía a la perfección que este se preocupaba por este del mismo modo que él lo hacía, como un buen amigo, igual que Usami-san.

Después de explicarle un poco lo sucedido, procede a sacarlo de allí para llevarlo de vuelta a casa.

Lo que no sabía…es que ese hecho fuese a resultar una gran odisea. ¿La misión? Que no les viese nadie. Con lo orgulloso que era el castaño, moriría si supiese que lo había cogido en brazos y lo había sacado de ese modo de la universidad, pasando por delante de todo el mundo, tanto alumnos suyos como otros estudiantes.

Por suerte, a los pocos minutos parecieron vaciarse los pasillos pero, siendo la universidad, siempre hay gente yendo y viniendo independientemente de la hora, por lo cual se había visto obligado a esquivar más de una zona o incluso dar media vuelta e ir por otro camino. Finalmente, después de unos 15-20 minutos, había conseguido salir del complejo universitario, llamando a un taxi para que los llevase de vuelta a casa y nada más llegar, le había cambiado de ropa y metido en la cama, dejándole descansar tranquilamente.

Aún no comprende la razón por la cual ha llegado a esto, a algo tan drástico. Sabía a la perfección que Hiro-san tendía a agobiarse y enfadarse con facilidad, y, sobre todo, que no le gustaba que se metiesen en sus asuntos. Pero… nunca había hecho algo así y eso no podía dejar de preocuparle.

Bueno, realmente si lo había hecho antes, cuando se cabreaba por algo que, muchas veces, no llegaba a entender en su totalidad pero sólo duraba un par de días a lo sumo y luego se le pasaba, volviendo a la normalidad.

No, este caso era distinto. Esta vez, había estado al menos dos semanas siguiendo ese ritmo agotador de trabajo e ignorándole siempre que trataba de iniciar una conversación o simplemente estar con él…sin motivo. Porque si de algo estaba completa y totalmente seguro, es que no lo había. Antes de que comenzase a comportarse así con él, todo estaba perfectamente bien entre ellos. Quizás Hiro-san estaba extraño y pensativo, pero no había dicho nada ni tampoco había cambiado mucho su comportamiento para con él, así que pensó que sólo se trataba de algún asunto relacionado con la propia Universidad, quizás algún problema o el estrés de tanto trabajo acumulado.

Bueno, de nada servía seguir dándole vueltas. Solo iba a sacar conclusiones precipitadas y prefería escuchar la versión del castaño cuando despertase. Con un suspiro cansado y ligeramente frustrado por no poder comprender ni desentrañar el susodicho misterio, cierra suavemente la puerta de la habitación y se dirige hacia la cocina, en busca de algo que comer.

Con lentitud, y cierta desgana, prepara algo ligero que tomar, sin poder dejar de darle vueltas a todo el asunto. Y de igual manera, se sienta a la mesa y toma el mando de la televisión, echando un vistazo a las noticias de distinta índole que recorren los canales. La comida transcurre lenta y tranquila, interrumpida de vez en cuando por algún casual bostezo.

Quizás podría preparar algo de avena o sopa para cuando Hiro-san despertase. Le sentaría bien tomar algo caliente y nutritivo, aparte de que sería para que se tomase la medicación.

Tras eso, los recuerdos se hacen borrosos, siendo el tacto y el peso suave de una manta sobre su cuerpo lo último que recuerda. Despierta ligeramente del sueño en el que se había sumido sin darse cuenta. Aún adormilado, se incorpora, bostezando y frotándose los ojos, queriendo espabilarse.

-¿Hiro-san?-pregunta, mirándole extrañado y algo desorientado, haciendo que este aparte la mirada con cierto… ¿nerviosismo?

-N-No deberías dormir en un sitio así. Lo único que ganarás con ello es un resfriado o un buen dolor en el cuerpo.-dice, para seguidamente darse media vuelta en dirección a la habitación, huyendo, al parecer, de su presencia. O esa es la impresión que obtenía de ese acto apresurado y poco meditado.

Pero, tras procesar y recordar todo lo ocurrido hacía escasas horas (o eso suponía), se incorpora rápidamente de la silla, sin preocuparse por la manta y agarrándole del brazo.

-¡No deberías estar de pie, Hiro-san!-exclama con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

-¡E-Estoy perfectamente, Nowaki! Sólo algo cansado…-añadiendo eso último en un tono más bajo desvía la mirada aún lado, lo cual vuelve a traer a su mente todos los pensamientos de antes de caer dormido. Conocía su carácter. Esa reacción era MUY poco común en él y si la estaba poniendo, con total seguridad podía afirmar que pasaba algo.

-No importa, tienes que estar en reposo.-dice, pasando a cogerle cuidadosamente de la cintura, volviendo a la habitación e ignorando las quejas que empiezan a surgir tan fluidamente por la boca del otro ante esta acción.

-¡Déjame, Nowaki! ¡No lo necesito!

-Si lo necesitas, Hiro-san. Te desmayaste en la universidad por culpa del estrés acumulado por tanto trabajo, así que si te hace falta.-responde con mayor firmeza, haciendo que se sienta en la cama.

-¿Qué…?-le mira, ligeramente incrédulo y con cierta expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

-Descansa, Hiro-san. Iré a prepararte algo de comer-dice, acercándose a la puerta, abriéndola y deteniéndose unos instantes antes de salir, durante los cuales se dedica a mirarle intensamente y, tras ese brevísimo lapso de tiempo, se dirige hacia la cocina, cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras él.

Opta por hacerle algo sencillo, como un buen caldo: ligero, suave pero cargado de nutrientes. Justo lo que necesitaría para comenzar a reponerse y, sobre todo, para no sobrecargar al cuerpo con comida demasiado pesada. Por el momento, no era conveniente. Y mientras toma el camino de vuelta a la habitación, su mente gira en torno al punto que le preocupa, son saber aún con precisión como poder planteárselo. Ya no por el hecho de que se fuese a cabrear por ello (ciertamente, más motivos tenía él para hacerlo) sino para evitar que se escabullese de responder.

Si había otra cosa que sabía con exactitud, es que el castaño tendía a rehuir cualquier tema de tuviera que ver con su vida personal… o, en este caso, cualquier tema de calibre sentimental con él, su pareja.

¿Cómo planteárselo? Lo más seguro es que le estuviese dando vueltas de más a todo el asunto pero era lo normal, ¿no? Después de todo, es de Hiro-san de quién se está hablando.

Soltando un suave suspiro resignado, agarra el manillar de la puerta y lo gira, entrando nuevamente en la habitación y viendo al otro mirar distraídamente por la ventana, en actitud pensativa.

Lo que daría en momentos como este por saber lo que le rondaba por la cabeza.

Con paso firme y seguro, al igual que su mirada, entra en la susodicha recámara y dirigiéndose hacia el castaño el cual, tras el sobresalto inicial al escucharle, no se ha movido de su posición, como si lo que sea que estuviese observando a través del cristal fuese más interesante que lo que ocurría en esa habitación. Este, por su parte, dejando de lado la actitud de este, se acerca hasta la cama, sentándose en el borde de esta.

-Preparé un poco de caldo para que recuperes algo de energía. Además de que tienes que tomarte la medicina.-dice, cuando el mayor se gira, pero aún sin mirarle, y toma la bandeja, colocándola cuidadosamente en sus piernas.-Si te apetece alguna cosa, mientras que no sea demasiado pesada de digerir, dímelo y la haré en un momento.-añade con tranquilidad, no separando su mirada azulina del cuerpo del otro.

-N-No, así está bien.-responde con algo de duda y confundido por la actitud que parece haber adoptado, lo cual si había que reconocer que no era normal. Y lo sabía. Sabía que Hiro-san estaba sospechando de su modo de actuar, era demasiado evidente pero estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para dejarle un poco de margen, controlándose para no lanzarse a preguntas sobre él.

Se limita a observarle mientras toma tranquilamente la sopa, pensativo y, muy a su pesar, perdiendo gradualmente la infinita paciencia que posee. Una que solo desaparecía con todo lo relacionado a su amado profesor. Desde aquella vez en que había metido la pata y, por una serie de malentendidos continuos, estuvo a punto de perderle, se podría decir que había estado algo más a la defensiva en todo lo que a él le incumbía. Cualquier rastro de un comportamiento extraño en el otro, levantaba en él sospechas e inquietudes, temeroso de que pudiese ocurrir de nuevo algo similar y, sobre todo, que alguien se interpusiese entre ambos.

No podía dejar que eso ocurriese. Ni hablar.

Y en cuanto termina el otro de tomarse el caldo, coge la bandeja suavemente, dejándola sobre la mesita al lado de la cama y volviendo a mirarle fijamente.

-Hiro-san, ¿por qué has hecho semejante locura?-pregunta directamente pero tanteando inicialmente el terreno, cambiando su expresión a una de preocupación.

-¡N-No es asunto tuyo, mocoso!-replica este, desviando la mirada tras unos instantes al no poder soportarlo más, a lo que el más joven no puede evitar sentirse ligeramente dolido por ello.

Estaba completamente preocupado por él, sin quitar el buen susto que se había llevado cuando se desmayó delante suya, ¿y no le daba ni siquiera una respuesta? Una cosa era la manera de actuar del otro y que él lo hubiese ido dejando pasar pensando que realmente estaba muy ocupado pero, ¡ya no más! No podía aguantar más con esa incertidumbre y mucho menos con el miedo que estaba comenzando a instalarse cada vez más profundamente en su pecho, uno contra el que no creía tener aún la fuerza de enfrentar: el miedo a no tenerle a su lado nunca más.

Le había costado muchísimo ganarse su amor, hacerse un hueco en su corazón, como para ahora comenzar a alejarse de él como si nada. ¡Lo amaba y no lo iba a dejar ir!

-¡Si es asunto mío, Hiro-san!-le reclama, ahora con molestia entre mezclada con la preocupación ya evidente- ¡Hace unas semanas que estás comportándote de manera extraña y últimamente es como si me evitases! ¡Y por si fuera poco, ahora te desmayaste en el trabajo! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que no es asunto mío?

La cara sorprendida de Hiro-san ante su respuesta daba igual, ignorando el hecho de que había hablado más alto de lo normal y en un tono poco común en el, poniendo claramente de manifiesto lo alterado de su estado y lo que le estaba afectando todo este asunto.

-N-Nowaki, estás d-demasiado alterado.-dice con un ligero tono de duda y confusión, el cual cambia al poco por uno algo más molesto- ¡Y deja de ordenarme, mocoso! ¡Si hago algo, mis motivos tendré así que no te metas!

-¡Me meto porque Hiro-san es demasiado testarudo y no sabe cuando parar! ¡Sea lo que sea, no puedes poner en riesgo tu salud por eso!

-¡N-No! ¡Y d-dije que no me o-ordenases! –replica, sin mirarle nuevamente.

Su aguante no era eterno y así lo demuestra en cuanto el límite de su paciencia se vio superado por todas las emociones del momento, haciéndole tomar con algo de brusquedad al castaño por la barbilla, obligándole a mirarle nuevamente.

-¡Hiro-san, no puedes seguir así!-dice, alterado, clavando su mirada azulina en la del otro, dudando durante unos instantes en lo que va a decir pero tras unos segundos más, tomando toda la fuerza posible, lo suelta.- Llevas semanas evitándome así que si…es por mi culpa, sólo dímelo.

-¿Q-Qué? O-Oe, Nowaki…

-¡No, Hiro-san!-exclama, sin dejarle terminar de hablar, invadido completamente por sus emociones, demasiado absorto en el miedo de que el otro suelte las palabras que tanto teme.- Sé que es mi culpa porque últimamente también estoy más tiempo en el hospital y todo ha sido un caos pero, ¡haré lo que sea para solucionarlo! Intentaré hacer menos turnos para estar más tiempo con Hiro-san y…

-¡NOWAKI!-grita, interrumpiéndole ahora él, añadiendo al grito un buen golpe en la cabeza de joven doctor.

Si había algo que fuese a decir, ya se le había olvidado o, por lo menos, había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para disuadirle de decirlo y desviar su atención.

Un incomodo silencio se instala entre ambos y mientras que se soba el golpe, alza la mirada hacia el otro, confundido al verle ligeramente nervioso.

Ahora sí que le estaba preocupando y en su interior, se debatía entre el querer saber que era lo que provocaba ese cambio de actitud en su Hiro-san o salir corriendo y no escuchar nada, permanecer en la ignorancia. No, tenía que escucharle. Fuese cual fuese explicación iba a escucharla. No se rendiría, no aún.

No lo había hecho en esa ocasión anterior cuando terminó con él y le evitaba a toda costa, argumentando que la diferencia de edad era demasiada. No lo hizo y obtuvo su preciada recompensa: volver con él y obtener una hermosa aunque curiosa declaración de amor.

Pero en su relación, todo era peculiar y diferente a las del resto de personas. Y es la voz de su adorado maestro castaño la que le devuelve a la realidad, clavando sus ojos azules sobre él, a la expectativa de lo que pueda decir.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡E-Esto no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo!

-Pero Hiro-san ha estado evitándome desde que empecé a hacer más turnos en el hospital…

-¡¿Ah? ¡No sé nada de eso!

-¿Entonces cual es el motivo? Si Hiro-san no me dice lo que está pasando, ¡no sé qué pensar de todo esto! ¡No quiero alejarme de ti!-exclama con desesperación, mostrando en sus facciones el miedo que le invade.

-¡¿D-De qué hablas? ¡Déjate de tonterías!-alza la voz, puramente nervioso y mostrando algo que, aunque no extraño, es ligeramente curioso de observar en él: un sonrojo. Y uno bastante hermoso y con el cual no duda en deleitarse. Este invade al completo sus mejillas, haciéndole cambiar la perspectiva de la situación.

-No sé porque has lle-llegado a esa conclusión pero… ¡n-ni lo vuelvas a p-pensar!

-Pero…

-¡C-Cállate!-exclama nuevamente, cortándole de igual modo y levantándose de la cama se acerca hasta el armario, sacando de uno de los abrigos un paquete perfectamente envuelto con un papel de regalo de un tono azul oscuro y decorado con un precioso lazo blanco con finas decoraciones en un azul más suave.

Abre la boca para hablar e interrogarle sobre el paquete, intrigado, pero antes de que pronuncie una sola palabra al respecto, este se estampa con suprema puntería en su cara, haciéndole soltar un ligero quejido.

El paquete era ligerísimo pero la velocidad a la que fue lanzado cambiaba el asunto.

-¡Á-Ábrelo! ¡E-Es t-tuyo!-suelta escuetamente, quedándose de pie donde está, con la cabeza agachada, ocultando su rubor.

Se queda mirándole fijamente unos instantes, para después desviar la mirada hacia el paquete. Con cuidado, deshace el lazo, dejándolo a un lado y empezando a desenvolverlo.

¿Qué sería? ¿Por qué no se lo decía directamente? O más bien, ¿a qué se debía el regalo?

Hace lo mismo con el papel, abriendo la caja lentamente.

La expresión de sorpresa no tarda en aparecer en el rostro de este, observando el contenido sin llegar a creérselo del todo, alzando nuevamente la mirada y buscando nuevamente la del otro, la cual está clavada en el suelo.

-Hiro-san…esto…

Un estremecimiento recorre su cuerpo ante la frase incompleta, incrementándose su nerviosismo gradualmente y quedándose en silencio unos instantes. Poco a poco va alzando la mirada, haciendo que ambas vuelvan a chocar y que el sonrojo aumente en las mejillas del otro.

Mientras tanto, el joven doctor introduce los dedos lentamente en la susodicha caja, sacando los papeles alargados que hay dentro de esta y leyendo lo impreso en ellos. No podía creerlo… ¡Hiro-san se había acordado! Realmente era algo que le había gustado desde el mismo momento en que vio el anuncio del lugar y tenía planeado realizar el viaje en cuanto tuviesen tiempo libre pero… ¡no se esperaba esta sorpresa!

Una sonrisa radiante y feliz se va forman en sus labios y en menos de dos segundos, se lanza a abrazar al profesor de literatura, estrechándolo cariñosamente entre sus brazos, emocionado cual niño pequeño después de recibir lo que había deseado con tanta ilusión y esperanza.

-¡N-Nowaki! ¡Comportate!-exclama a modo de regaño. Pero ni suena como tal, ni hace nada por separarse del abrazo efusivo en el que le encierra. Simplemente…se deja abrazar, respondiendo a este al poco tiempo, aprovechando el escondite que le proporciona el pecho del más alto para esconderse. Gesto que al ojiazul le parece extremadamente tierno.

-¡Estoy extremadamente feliz con esto, Hiro-san!

-¡N-No e-exageres!

-¡No lo hago!-replica, separándose ligeramente para poder mirar directamente a los ojos castaños del otro- Desde que vi el anuncio del sitio, quería ir con Hiro-san, pero casi siempre estamos ocupados y apenas tenemos tiempo. Pensé que podríamos aprovechar las vacaciones pero no sabía si Hiro-san estaría libre y…

-¡Ya entendí!-exclama, parándole a media explicación a lo cual solo sonríe, feliz.

¿Podía sentirse más feliz que en ese momento? Seguramente lo estaría cuando llegasen a esas aguas termales con las que llevaba pensando desde que las vio, pero, en este momento, su mayor felicidad era haber recibido semejante regalo de su amante. ¡Se sentía el hombre más afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra!

Unas aguas termales, tiempo para pasar con su Hiro-san, que tanto se había esforzado para conseguir las reservas…

-Espera, Hiro-san…-dice, mirándole con sorpresa y preocupación- ¿es por el viaje que has estado trabajando tantas horas, sin descanso?

-B-Bueno, tenía que terminar de corregir todos los exámenes y son muchos. –responde este, pero al darse cuenta de su reacción tan poco de él, cambia inmediatamente, intentando solucionarlo.- De todas formas, ¡sólo alégrate por el regalo! ¡Lo que yo haga es cosa mía!

-¡Podrías haber acabado en el hospital por eso! ¡Si tener un regalo así perjudica a tu salud, prefiero no tenerlo!-replica, con total seguridad. ¿De qué servía recibir tan maravilloso regalo si su amado castaño había tenido que sacrificar su salud por ello? ¡No valía la pena!

-¡Ya te dije que es asunto mío!-responde, chasqueando la lengua y añadiendo seguidamente- Sé que es egoísta, Nowaki, pero te mereces este regalo.-dice, en un tono algo más bajo y volviendo a sonrojarse levemente, ante lo cual presta más atención, ya que no todos los días podía apreciar esa faceta de este y, menos aún…-E-Es verdad que estamos siempre bastante ocupados y…me fastidia. Pensé que si me daba prisa en corregirlos, podríamos pasar unas tranquilas vacaciones de navidad en ese lugar que tanto te había gustado y…y…p-pasar más tiempo los dos.-…recibir palabras tan hermosas por parte de este.

La sonrisa vuelve a su rostro, volviendo a aprisionarle entre sus fuertes brazos.

-¡Gracias, Hiro-san! ¡No podrías haberme hecho más feliz! ¡Siento que voy a morir de tanta felicidad!

-I-Idiota.

-¡Te amo, Hiro-san!

-…-murmurando algo en un tono bajísimo de voz.

Y, a pesar de lo bajo de este, estaba seguro de haber escuchado un "Yo también" salir de entre sus labios. No sabría decir si el susto había valido la pena, pero de algo estaba seguro: esos pequeños detalles, eran algo que adoraba del castaño.

Porque sabía que, tras su indiferencia y mal carácter, lo amaba como él lo hacía.

Y ese…era el mejor regalo de todos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Sip, quedó más corto peeeeero, ¿qué os pareció~?**

**Además de que mencioné cierta cosa por segunda vez~ hohoho, y no lo diré, si lo hago, me cargo la gracia del resto de capítulos XDDDD**

**En fin, pasando a cosas referentes a la subida del próximo capítulo…Sinceramente, no sé cuando será… por suerte, solo me queda un trabajo más para entregar en la Universidad, pero, para mi mala suerte, llega el fabuloso mes de los exámenes en el cual, estudiar será mi doctrina así que…me parece que os tocará esperar un tiempecito D:**

**Pero…Aquí dejo lo referente al siguiente capítulo! XDDDD**

**Capítulo 9: El estallido final - Miyagi**


	9. El estallido final – Miyagi

**Ahhh, mucho tiempo ha pasado desde el último capítulo que subí. He tenido un lapsus bastante largo en cuanto a fanfics se refiere, tal y como puse también en mi perfil de aquí de fanfiction. Muchas ideas venían a mi mente, pero, como siempre, se me atranca todo apenas lo empiezo. Pero bueno, quiero retomar la escritura, que siempre ha sido algo que me ha encantado, así que espero no tener más lapsus tontos de estos xDD**

**Disculpad la tardanza y ¡espero que os guste el capítulo! X333**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 9: El estallido final - Miyagi**

Ese mocoso…verdaderamente le traía de cabeza. Sólo había apartado la vista de él unos segundos, preocupado por el estado de su compañero y amigo Kamijou, y este se había esfumado sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Ciertamente le venía de perlas, ya que se ahorraba el tener que discutir con él para que no lo siguiese dentro del recinto universitario pero…. Era realmente extraño.

¿Cuál podría ser el motivo de su repentina ida? Ni se había despedido ni nada, sólo se había largo cuando no miraba. Mientras que lo normal era que este se asegurase incluso de acompañarlo al despacho de la sección de literatura, evitando de este modo que se parase a hablar con los pasillos con algunos alumnos/as que le paraban para preguntarle cosas acerca de sus clases o únicamente para saludarle. Nunca había entendido ni entendería esa manía del más pequeño, y sinceramente, tampoco pretendía hacerlo. Shinobu tenía una personalidad un tanto cambiante. Muchos acertarían al llamarle tsundere, pero quizás la definición se quedaría hasta corta. Y no solo eso: también su manera de hacer las cosas era, de algún modo y por decirlo de manera educada, peculiar.

Un dolor de cabeza. Eso es lo que era. Y a pesar de todo, quería conservarlo a su lado.

-Ah~ Definitivamente, ya me he terminado de volver loco.-se dice a sí mismo, al tiempo que lanza su maletín al despoblado sofá para seguidamente depositar su recién adquirida antigüedad sobre la mesa y dejarse caer de manera despreocupada en su silla. No tarda ni dos segundos en sacar un cigarrillo y colocarlo entre sus labios, encendiéndolo y dándole instantáneamente una profunda calada.

-Suerte que sólo queda hoy de clase.-vuelve a decirse a sí mismo, cerrando los ojos, relajándose y preparándose mentalmente para el duro día de trabajo que comenzaría en breve y que acabaría bien entrada la noche.

El día se le iba a hacer jodidamente largo, y con su suerte, tendría tiempo de apenas tiempo de parar a comer algo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

EN LA NOCHE…

-Ahhh~ ¡Por fin!-exclama, agotado, echándose hacia atrás y quedando recostado en el respaldo de la silla, estirándose cual gato. Lo siguiente en salir de su boca fue un prolongado suspiro-Sin Kamijou por aquí se hace todo más aburrido, además de que hay más trabajo…

Y es que era totalmente cierto. Siendo el último día antes de las vacaciones, no podía negarse a sustituir al ausente profesor. Y eso le suponía adaptarse a lo que estaba dando el otro en ese momento y, sobre todo, trabajar el doble. Ni bien salía de una clase, ya se estaba metiendo en otra. Demasiado ajetreo para su personalidad relajada. Todo ello sin contar la cantidad de material para clase que había tenido que preparar.

Eso sí, debía de reconocer que resultó extremadamente divertido ver las reacciones de los alumnos de Kamijou al verle entrar y anunciarles que sería su profesor por ese día. Alegría, incredulidad, vitoreos,… ¡Incluso juraría haber visto algún que otro rostro con lágrimas rodando por las mejillas! Fue divertido en cierto modo, pero lo mejor fue cuando al final de las clases, esos mismos alumnos se congregaron frente a la mesa para preguntar el porqué de la ausencia de su demoníaco profesor. Era bueno ver que, a pesar de sus métodos poco ortodoxos y muy espartanos, los alumnos lo apreciaban y lo consideraban un magnífico profesor.

Aún así, rogaba a toda entidad existente que algo de esta magnitud no volviese a suceder, o no podría garantizar su supervivencia.

Una llamada telefónica lo saca de sus suplicantes pensamientos hacia la susodicha entidad divina. Con desgano, saca el teléfono de su bolsillo pero al observar el nombre de la persona que llama, sonríe perversamente de lado.

-Oh, amor mío~ ¡No sabes lo preocupado que me tenías~!-clama, usando un fingido tono de voz melodramático y circunstancial, rozando peligrosamente la exageración.

"_¡Profesor, déjese de tonterías o colgaré!"_ responde con molestia la voz del otro lado.

-¡Pero si lo estoy diciendo en serio! Es la primera vez que te ocurre algo así~-dice, para seguidamente usar un tono más normal de voz, dejando las bromas a un lado-Kamijou, me preocupaste.

"_L-Lo siento. Supongo que sí es cierto que se me fue la mano con el trabajo…"_

-Nunca he dicho nada antes porque parecías física y psicológicamente fuerte como para soportarlo y trabajar más es algo propio del carácter de cada persona pero, visto lo ocurrido el día de hoy… deberías moderarte.-dice, dándole una última calada al cigarro y apagándolo en el semi lleno cenicero.

"_Puedo aguantarlo, sólo que esta vez… fue demasiado de un solo golpe."_

-A eso me refiero, Kamijou. Conociendo tus límites, no deberías forzarte hasta estos de semejante manera.

"_¡Ya lo sé! ¡Deje de tratarme como a un niño pequeño, profesor!"_ reclama del otro lado de la línea el castaño, con un tono ligeramente molesto.

-¡Pues compórtate como un adulto! ¿Es que no sabes lo duro que ha sido para mí el día de hoy? ¡Tuve que cubrir mis clases y las tuyas!

"_Bueno…s-siento eso… y t-también… lo a-a-agrad-dezco…"_dice con cierto esfuerzo el otro, lo cual le arranca una sonrisa a Miyagi por ese agradecimiento inesperado.

-Sólo aceptaré las disculpas si vienen acompañadas de uno de esos deliciosos almuerzos que traes siempre~.

"¡_Ni hablar! ¡Esto es prácticamente una compensación por el trabajo extra que siempre hago al ayudarle en la preparación de sus clases!"_

-Touché~-responde divertido, sabiendo que este desde un principio se negaría-Mañana me pasaré por tu casa y te llevaré los últimos trabajos de tus alumnos. No te sobreesfuerces y échale un vistazo con tranquilidad.

"_Sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer sin necesidad de que usted me lo diga"_ replica entre dientes, aguantándose, al parecer, las ganas de alzar más la voz.

-Pues no lo parece así que tómatelo con calma, descansa y disfruta de tus vacaciones~.

"_Usted también, profesor… ¡y traiga el trabajo hecho!"_ añade finalmente a modo de despedida, colgando antes de que le pueda responder.

Suelta una risotada divertida, cortando también la llamada por su lado y dejando el móvil sobre la mesa.

-Este Hiroki… mira que es escurridizo y cerrado cuando quiere~-canturrea ligeramente.

Pero tenía que reconocer que, de no ser así, su compañero perdería el encanto que poseía a su manera y, aparte de eso, no tendría con que entretenerse. Hiroki era de trato complicado pero sólo era por su personalidad fiera y tozuda. Detrás de esa fechada demoníaca (como realmente le apodaban ya la mayoría de los alumnos en la universidad), se escondía una persona amable y amistosa o eso le gustaba pensar. Cualquiera que hubiese conocido ya la furia del demonio Kamijou, no pondría en duda el que esas características pudiesen existir en un mismo cuerpo, en cambio, los que no, se plantearían la veracidad de esas palabras.

Una nueva llamada lo saca de sus locas tribulaciones, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Con renovada pereza, vuelve a tomarlo y mira el nombre: Shinobu.

Espera, ¿Shinobu? ¿Por qué le llamaba?

-¿Sí? ¿Ocurre algo?-pregunta nada más descolgar, evitándose el saludo y con extrañeza evidente en la voz.

"_¡Maldito viejo! ¡¿Dónde estás metido?"_ reclama la otra voz, con enorme molestia.

-¿Dónde crees que estoy? En la Universidad, acabo de terminar.

"_¿Ahora?"_ pregunta con duda para seguidamente agregar, con la misma molestia anterior _"¡¿Y no pudiste avisarme?"_

-He estado ocupado, no he tenido tiempo de nada.

"_¡Esa no es excusa!"_

Suspira, cansado. Como si no tuviera bastante con su día de trabajo, ahora tenía que aguantarle gritando. Era tolerante y paciente, pero todo eso tenía un límite. ¡La cabeza no le daba para más! ¡Un descanso!

-¿Estás en mi casa?-pregunta, cortando la discusión formada.

"_¡Claro! ¡Llevo esperándote horas!"_

-Qué exagerado eres, Shinobu.-replica con fastidio, sin poder contenerse-Iré para allá en cuanto recoja y hablamos cuando llegue.

"_Está bien…"_acepta a regañadientes. _"Hasta ahora"_ y sin esperar la respuesta, cuelga.

-Tsk, de verdad que no lo entiendo. ¿De qué se queja tanto?-refunfuña, levantándose de la silla y guardando el aparato en el bolsillo del pantalón.-Tampoco puede ser tan… -dice, mirando el reloj de pared y sorprendiéndose de la hora que es-…tarde.

Las 12:30 de la noche. No era tarde. ¡Era tardísimo! Así no era de extrañar que estuviese agotado y que el menor estuviese tan cabreado. Ciertamente, si que llevaba esperando horas…

Con un nuevo suspiro cansado, comienza a recoger sus cosas, guardándolas cuidadosamente en su maletín. La época de exámenes siempre era la etapa más crítica para ellos, esos dos períodos donde la mayor parte de su tiempo al día se iba en corregir exámenes y trabajos de última hora para poder tenerlos a tiempo. Y el tiempo que ello duraba, todo se volvía el doble de caótico.

Una vez recogidas sus cosas, guarda aparte, en una carpeta, los documentos para Kamijou, sabiendo de lo que le gusta al otro el orden y el que estos estén en perfectas condiciones, y si tenía en cuenta lo desastre que podía llegar a ser, con más motivo.

Pensando en esas y otras cosas como, por ejemplo, si de nuevo tendría pepinos para cenar o si el menor se habría decidido a probar con otra cosa*, sale fuera del despacho, andando por los solitarios pasillos del edificio.

Nada más poner un pie fuera de la institución académica, se recoloca bien la bufanda ante las bajas temperaturas del exterior en comparación con la calidez del interior del complejo. Aferrando bien el maletín bajo su brazo y poniendo a resguardo las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, camina hacia el exterior del recinto de la facultad, sin prisas de ningún tipo, despejándose gradualmente. Tantas horas seguidas encerrado allí, sin parar de trabajar para compensar la ausencia de su compañero y amigo, y dando clases…agotaban a cualquiera.

Ahora mismo, moría por llegar a casa y sentarse a descansar en el sofá, cenar algo calentito e irse a dormir. O mejor aún, directamente irse a dormir. Pero algo le decía que eso no iba a ser posible. ¿Instinto? Para nada. Simplemente conocía completamente a su terrorista amante y sabía que no lo dejaría irse a dormir así como así.

¡Benditas vacaciones! Como deseaba que estas llegasen de una vez por todas. Descansar y relajarse como es debido. Sería el primer año que terminaba gran parte de su trabajo antes de que estas empezasen.

Ahora, si tenía a alguien con quién disfrutar ese pequeño período festivo por lo cual, quería estar más tranquilo y liberado de cargas extras como esa.

Le había prometido al pequeño que, si se centraba en sus estudios, le dedicaría todo el tiempo del mundo durante estas vacaciones. Realmente había sido la excusa más estúpida del mundo, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? No es que le disgustase la compañía del chico sino que quería que al menos continuara su vida con normalidad y que no descuidase nada de lo que le rodeaba por estar centrado en su persona. Bastante tenía ya con sentirse culpable por haber aceptado esa relación tan compleja con el mejor y atarle de manera irremediable a él, siendo ambos hombres y sobre todo, con esa enorme diferencia de edad entre ambos. Sólo le faltaba enterarse de que por culpa de ello, dejaba de lado amistades e incluso descuidaba sus estudios.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo explicarían a la familia del menor lo que tenía planeado para ambos (cosa que aún no le había dicho al otro por precaución, cautela y sorpresa). Era un tema delicado, demasiado. Y sólo de pensar en encarar a su ex –suegro para decirle algo así, hacía que la piel se le pusiese de gallina y un extraño dolor de cabeza le invadiese.

Demasiado estrés, demasiadas preocupaciones…pero, ¿acaso no estaría mintiendo si dijese que no era feliz tal y como estaba todo ahora? Cuando por primera vez, después de todo ese tiempo desde la boda, coincidió con ese pequeño y le confesó sus sentimientos (alegando con anterioridad que "era el destino") sólo pudo mostrarse escéptico. ¿Quién en su sano juicio no lo haría? Sólo eran palabras idealistas en boca de un adolescente imberbe y con las hormonas, seguramente, alocadas. Intentó ignorarle, alejarlo incluso con tácticas de lo más crueles e insensibles,… pero ninguna de ellas funcionó. A pesar del daño que pudo causarle con cada una de estas, ese muchacho testarudo siempre volvía a buscarle.

Sólo en una ocasión tuvo que ir él a buscarle. Sólo una. Y fue aquella vez cuando se dio cuenta de que, esa incredulidad y molestia por el "acoso" del castaño, se había transformado en algo que hacía tiempo no sentía. Debía de reconocer que inicialmente se sintió confundido y asustado: había olvidado la fecha más importante del año, la que para él era una fecha inolvidable por la tremenda carga emocional que tenía sobre su persona. Y a pesar de ello, por culpa de ese muchacho,…había pasado por alto tan estimada fecha. Tras eso, el aturdimiento se abrió paso en él, a la par que la duda: ¿sería que sus sentimientos hacia el chico…iban más allá de lo que él pensaba? ¿Tan tremendo cambio le había provocado en apenas unas semanas?

Y cuando hayo la respuesta a esas preguntas, todo encajó.

Las piezas que durante esos no encajaban y lo descolocaban, lo hicieron en cosa de un segundo. Mientras que los engranajes que ya creía inexistentes, volvían a ponerse en marcha a una velocidad vertiginosa: se había vuelto a enamorar. De manera extraña, pero lo había hecho.

Una sonrisa de nostalgia invade su rostro al recordar todo lo acontecido después: el "pequeño secuestro" del joven, el viaje, la visita a la tumba de aquella que fue su maestra y su primer amor, la confesión que había realizado frente a esta y como después le había contado toda la historia al que, de ahora en adelante, amaría con todo su ser.

Aún así, ¡vaya que le costaba lidiar con él!

Desconocía totalmente el sentido de la discreción y actuaba sin pensar ni informarse antes de las cosas. ¿Cuántas veces habría tenido que explicarle que Kamijou sólo era un compañero de trabajo y un buen amigo al cual le gustaba molestar? Cada vez que llegaba casualmente a verlo cuando estaba molestando al susodicho, era una nueva discusión la que tenían. Y, obviamente, él no iba a dejar ese infantil placer de molestar al castaño. Ni hablar. Su relación, era una relación con bastantes altibajos pero, ¿acaso no era ya bastante bizarra de por sí?

Alza la mirada, aún perdido entre sus pensamientos, cuando llega frente a su edificio, fijándose en que las luces de su apartamento siguen encendidas y haciéndole sonreír, con cariño. Retomando su camino, ahora algo más rápido para no hacerle esperar más, entre en el bloque y espera pacientemente a que llegue el ascensor, montándose y dejando escapar un bostezo mientras espera que llegue a su planta. Un pequeño y suave timbrazo anuncia la llegada, saliendo del receptáculo en cuanto las puertas se abren y rebuscando las llaves en su maletín, se va acercando a la puerta. Una vez que las encuentra, la abre, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse a Shinobu parada cual estatua en el recibidor, justamente delante de él. Y lo que le da más mala espina, aparte de eso, son el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Señal inequívoca de que estaba cabreado.

-Ya estoy en casa-dice, con voz cansada y buscando con ello, en un intento que sabe será en vano, suplicar por algo de compasión y comprensión por el duro día de trabajo que había tenido.

-¡Has tardado demasiado! ¡Te dije que estaba esperándote!

-Tenía que recoger, además de que vine andando, y lleva su tiempo. La universidad no está precisamente cerca, Shinobu.-responde con calma, cerrando la puerta y pasando al interior de la viviendo, de camino al salón y con un solo objetivo en mente: el sofá. Detrás suya sonaban los evidentes pasos del otro.

-¿Andando?

-Esta mañana fui andando a la Universidad, por si no lo recuerdas.-y antes de que puede preguntarle, porque sabía perfectamente que lo haría, sobre los motivos de ello, añade- El coche está en el taller, en una revisión rutinaria para asegurarme de que está en buen estado.**

-¿Le ocurre algo?-pregunta con extrañeza, sin borrar el ceño fruncido de su rostro mientras el mayor se deja caer en el deseado mueble, aflojándose la corbata.

-No, simplemente es para comprobar que está todo en orden y evitar riesgos innecesarios.-responde escuetamente. Era completamente cierto que estaba en el taller por una revisión, la diferencia radicaba en los motivos.

-¿Riesgos? ¿Cuáles? Ni que fueses a viajar más lejos que dentro de la ciudad.-responde, imprimiéndole un ligero tono de sospecha que alerta al otro, haciéndole carraspear mientras acomoda su maletín al lado en el amplio mueble.

-Estás muy preguntón para las horas que son, ¿no? Mejor vete a descansar.-se sale por la tangente, intentando desviar el tema a otra cosa.

-¡Prometiste que cenaríamos juntos!-se queja el menor, disconforme.

-Eso era antes de saber que ocurriría algo así con Kamijou. Es tarde, así que ve a dormir o mañana no habrá quién te saque de la cama para ir a clases.-responde el adulto con cansancio, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza atrás, dejándola apoyada en el mullido acolchado del sofá.

-¡No tengo clases! Te dije esta mañana que las habían suspendido y, sobre todo,… ¡mañana es sábado!-finaliza con enojo mayor de que tenía antes.

…Cierto…Con l día tan complicado que había tenido, ya se le había olvidado completamente que ese había sido el último día laboral dentro de lo que la temporada universitaria establecía y comenzaban así sus vacaciones.

Un suspiro de alivio se le escapa, y sin abrir los ojos, habla de nuevo.

-Entonces trae la cena aquí. Tengo hambre pero no tengo ganas de moverme.

-No deberías forzarte tanto, viejo.-replica el otro, yendo a la cocina para servir la cena y llevarla a donde él estaba, moviendo todos los cubiertos y demás cosas también. El tiempo que tardo en realizar todo esto el más joven, Miyagi lo pasó en un estado de duermevela. Únicamente escuchando el sonido de los pasos del joven de un lado a otro y los suaves sonidos de las cosas al ser acomodadas. Y todo eso, muy al contrario de desvelarle, lo estaba adormeciendo cada vez más. Estaban teniendo el efecto de un somnífero.

-Miyagi.-le llama suavemente el chico, dudoso de s sigue despierto o se ha quedado dormido. Con parsimonia, abre los ojos y, emitiendo un bostezo, se incorpora.

-S-Si prefieres ir a dormir, ve. P-Podemos dejar la cena para mañana.

Ante eso, dirige su mirada hacia el otro quién, nada más chocar ambas, desvía la suya a otro lado.

Se sentía culpable por obligarlo a cenar con él cuando estaba cansado, de haber sido tan egoísta como para no darse cuenta de su agotamiento y hacerle sentarse a la mesa a ingerir unos alimentos que, seguramente, no le apetecían en ese momento. De eso se había dado cuenta a primera vista. Era tan evidente…

Con tranquilidad, alarga la mano a la cabeza de este revolviéndole el pelo ligeramente.

-No te preocupes. Si fuese a dormir con el estómago vacío, los gruñidos no me dejarían dormir-bromea, sonriendo de lado.

-Si es demasiado trabajo en la Universidad… puedo pedirle a mi padre que contrate a otro profesor…

Esa confesión le obliga a mirarle con una ceja alzada e interrogante, espabilando obligadamente a todos sus sentidos para prestarle total atención a sus palabras.

-¿Por qué dices eso a estas alturas? Ya sabes que-…

-¡Lo sé! ¡Es por eso que lo digo!-interrumpe, mirándole (ahora sí) a los ojos, con un tinte de preocupación brillando en esos verdosos ojos, pudiendo pasar desapercibido, en el caso de no conocerlo, a causa del ceño nuevamente fruncido de este.-Si hay tanto trabajo como para que estés así de agotado siempre y te pases trabajando el día entero… ¡puedo pedirle que contrate a alguien más para que ayude!

-Shinobu, no se trata de eso…-intenta razonar con él, pero el menor, cabezota como él sólo, siguen en sus trece.

Poco a poco comienza a aparecer un dolor palpitante en su sien, a medida que el menor sigue con sus quejas y exposición de los hechos, asegurándole que si se lo pide, en menos de dos días, tendrían a otra persona con ellos para ayudarles. Punzadas que, a los pocos segundos, se hacen insoportables.

-¡Basta, Shinobu!-exclama, callando inmediatamente al otro de la impresión-Es NUESTRO trabajo. En el departamento de literatura siempre han sido solo dos personas y así seguirá siendo, ¡por lo menos mientras yo sea el profesor de más antigüedad en él!

-¡Pero…!

-¡No!-le corta ahora él, cogiendo el bol de arroz (lo único que seguro tendría un sabor normal al ser cocinado por el menor), preparándose para comer- El trabajo que hay podemos llevarlo perfectamente bien entre Kamijou y yo.

-¡¿Pero ahora tenéis más trabajo, verdad?

-¿Eh?-sin entender cómo puede afirmar eso de manera tan segura.

-Desde hace unos días siempre vuelves más tarde y cuando vuelves pronto, siempre estás ocupado corrigiendo trabajos o haciendo cualquier cosa de la Universidad.

-… ¿Me has estado espiando, Shinobu?- porque de ser así, sería la primera vez que realmente no había estado consciente de ello.

-¡S-Solo me pre-preocupe p-porque a-actuabas e-ext-traño!-tartamudea, avergonzado al verse descubierto y sirviendo de afirmárselo a Miyagi.

-Bueno, lo que sea, no tiene nada que ver con ello así que abstente de hacerle peticiones tontas como esa a tu padre.

Un resoplido se escapa de la boca del castaño claro, dejando nuevamente e claro su disgusto y disconformidad evidente.

Tras eso, la cena continuo con total tranquilidad, finalizando del mismo modo. El más joven comienza a recoger todo lo usado, ayudado por el mayor. El silencio que había entre ellos comenzaba a ser bastante incómodo. Ya no sólo por la tensión del momento anterior, sino también por la propia tensión de ambos cuerpos: uno debatiéndose entre saltar sobre el otro y seguir insistiendo en lo que estaba hablando anteriormente, y otro, ignorando las miradas insistentes del menor.

-Miyagi…-inicia de nuevo Shinobu, siendo cortado de tajo por el otro, sabiendo sus intenciones.

-Ya dije que no, Shinobu.

-¡Pero…!

-Nada de peros. ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? Es mi trabajo y no pienso admitir quejas o ideas locas como las tuyas, ¿de acuerdo? Usar los fondos del departamento de literatura para contratar otro profesor, por puro egoísmo, ¡sería un verdadero engorro!

Un ceño fruncido, un golpe con las manos en la mesa y la rápida retirada del perpetrador hacia la cocina, fue todo lo que aconteció después, arrancando un suave suspiro del mayor.

Nunca entendería a los críos de hoy en día, y muchos menos del suyo. ¿Qué no podía entender que era su responsabilidad? Hacer eso que proponía el menor era buscar la solución fácil y rápida para no hacer nada. Aunque, realmente, debía de agregar que normalmente solía cargar a Kamijou con muchas de sus cosas, en parte como manera de ver lo gracioso que se ponía cuando estaba molesto y otras, porque dejaba sus cosas para última hora y no le daba tiempo. Pero en esta ocasión, el estar tan atareado, no era por ninguna de las cosas que podría pensar alguien de fuera. Esta vez…tenía una razón de peso para querer terminar su trabajo antes de las vacaciones (o al menos la mayoría), y en eso, comprendía el porqué de que Kamijou hubiese sido tan extremista.

Otro suspiro escapa de sus labios, esta vez con algo de frustración.

No le quedaba más remedio que ceder. Enseñarle y explicarle la razón de hacer estado tan atareado en los últimos días. No quería, pero debía hacerlo si no quería a su mocoso cabreado durante mucho tiempo.

Con cansancio, se levanta de su cómodo sitio en el sofá y pasa a su habitación, todo ello bajo la mirada molesta del otro, quién recoger del mismo modo todo lo usado para realización de la comida. A paso tranquilo llega a la cómoda de la entrada. Tras revolver en uno de los cajones de esta durante unos cuantos minutos (cabe decir que el contenido de este acabo peor que el campo de batalla tras una contienda), encuentra lo que busca, volviendo a la sala de estar con el sobre en la mano.

-Shinobu, ven un momento-dice, quedando parado en el centro de la sala de estar, mirando hacia la cocina y viéndole girarse en su dirección con el ceño fruncido.

-Estoy ocupado ahora, viejo-responde algo malhumorado.

-¡Da igual!-replica de igual modo que el castaño, desesperándose por la actitud poco colaboradora de este y el cansancio. Y al parecer el otro capta a la primera que no está para este tipo de cosas, acercándose con reticencia y dejando lo que hace para otro momento, situándose frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

-Ten-dice rápidamente para no darle tiempo a decir nada más, tendiéndole el sobre de color marrón claro, estrecho y alargado.

-¿Qué es?

-Cógelo y ábrelo.-responde escuetamente.

Con un resoplido, toma el sobre con rapidez, abriéndolo con evidente curiosidad lo cual provoca una sonrisa de lado en el mayor. Por mucho que buscase actuar como un adulto, no era más que un niño "algo" bruto a la hora de expresarse. Y eso es algo que había ido constatando en el tiempo que llevaban de relación.

Con expresión de extrañeza extrae los dos alargados boletos que hay en su interior, leyendo la información que tienen escrita y pasando su expresión de la curiosidad mezclada con el enojo a la sorpresa e incredulidad. La diversión aumenta al ver como empieza a alternar su mirada de los papeles que se encuentran en sus manos a él mismo, una y otra vez.

-Si no quieres ir, puedo devolverlos…-dice tranquilamente, alargando la mano para tomarlos de vuelta, en un gesto fingidamente inocente pero buscando ver cuál era su reacción. En base a ese gesto de recuperarlos, el menor aparta los papeles del adulto, apegándolos a su pecho como si de un gran tesoro se tratase y el otro fuese a cometer la peor de las atrocidades de todos los tiempos.

-¿Oh? ¿Eso quiere decir que si los quieres?

-¿P-Porq-que-e…e-est-to…?-mirándole con confusión y sin entender nada, a lo que el otro no puede evitar ampliar su sonrisa. Cuando el chico quería, podía ser verdaderamente inocente.

-¿Ya no recuerdas que te lo prometí?- dice, alzando una ceja sutilmente.-Y yo que pensaba que te hacía ilusión.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-exclama, ofendido-P-Pero no pensé que…realmente…lo hicieses…-agachando la cabeza, ocultado su rostro con el peo del flequillo, al tiempo que el tono de su voz va descendiendo gradualmente.

-Te lo prometí. Y es por esa misma razón por la cual, hace un rato, te decía que era una tontería contratar a más personal para el departamento de literatura.

-¿Eh?

-El haber estado tan ocupado últimamente ha sido para poder tener ese tiempo libre-explica tranquila y calmadamente, recargándose en la pared y sacando el paquete de tabaco, sustrayendo de este con maestría uno de esos pequeños placeres cargados de nicotina.

-…-solo mirándole con sorpresa.

-¿No vas a decir nada más?-fumando, esperando pacientemente cualquier respuesta por parte del muchacho mientras le observa entre curioso y expectante.

Seguramente nunca lo reconocería en voz alta pero, ese mocoso que tenía por amante, siempre resultaba una caja de sorpresas y cada acción de este, era una droga aún más fuerte que el tabaco que se mantenía sostenido entre sus labios. Desconocía en qué momento se había convertido en algo tan fuerte como eso, pero algo sí que tenía seguro: después de dejado atrapar por este terrorista, no tenía escapatoria ninguna. Y tampoco pretendía encontrarla.

Lo siguiente de lo que es consciente y que le saca de sus pensamientos, es un fuerte abrazo de Shinobu, provocando que Miyagi le observe con sorpresa al no esperarse algo así.

-¡Eres un idiota, viejo!-exclama, con el rostro escondido en el pecho del otro y aferrándose a este con fuerza.

-Mj…-sonríe, devolviéndole el abrazo.

Porque, era ese terrorista, el que le había hecho darse cuenta de muchas cosas y, sobre todo, era ese pequeño tsundere el que había logrado abrirse un hueco en su cerrado y fortificado corazón. Acercándose con seguridad e insistencia, estancándose con firmeza y quedándose a pesar de todos sus rechazos.

¿Quién era capaz de evitar caer en la trampa?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**ACLARACIONES**

*En la serie, cuando Shinobu quiere aprender a cocinar para Miyagi, empieza a hacerlo con los repollos y después se pasa a las calabazas, así que pensé que de nuevo podría haber cambiado a otra cosa distinta para sus… "experimentos culinarios".

**Normalmente (aunque la gente no le de mucha importancia), antes de salir de viaje, es plenamente NECESARIO hacer una revisión del coche para evitar ya sea o accidentes o quedarse tirado en la carretera. Cosas como la presión de los neumáticos o la comprobación del agua de los ventiladores, entre otras cosas más, deben ser revisadas a conciencia.

**Esta vez es un poco más largo que el anterior, o eso creo xDDD**

**La pareja terrorist, no sé porqué, es una de las que me cuesta más y a la vez menos, de situar en la escritura. Depende mucho de la situación.**

**En fin, espero que os guste. Cualquier duda o comentario es bien recibido.**

**Además, comento que en mi perfil también subí una lista de fanfics futuros que hace tiempo tenía en mente y que quiero hacerlos si o si xDDD**

**Y, como siempre, el siguiente capitulo es~….**

**Capítulo 10: Un viaje movidito - Misaki**


	10. Un viaje movidito - Usagi

Ahhhh, seguramente ya casi nadie se acuerde de este fanfic pero supongo que me lo merezco por dejarlo abandonado durante tanto tiempo.

Esta vez no diré que es por el tema de estudios y todo eso, aunque en parte es cierto. En esta ocasión se debe más a un bloqueo de inspiración en toda regla. Parecerá tonto pero un contratiempo surgió en la elaboración del capítulo. Uno bastante tonto, cabe remarcar, y la verdad es que eso, en su momento, me desmotivó bastante. Tener terminado un capítulo de estas dimensiones y, nada más acabarlo, darte cuenta de que tienes que reescribirlo entero…no es precisamente motivador.

Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado, aquí está al fin el capitulo 10. Acepto quejas en los reviews.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 10: Un viaje movidito – Usami**

Dicen que lo que mal empieza, mal acaba… y en parte no era algo muy alejado de la realidad en esos momentos y bajo esas circunstancias en concreto.

Desde que había recibido ese magnífico e inesperado regalo del castaño, se había tomado en serio la fecha de entrega del nuevo manuscrito que tenía entre manos, por extraño que resultase. Ya otras veces habían salido juntos de viaje y él había ignorado esos plazos, dejando a la escandalosa mujer envuelta en la desesperación por no tenerlo escrito a tiempo, pero, en esta ocasión, había sido Misaki quién había tenido la iniciativa, quién le había dado tan maravilloso regalo y no iba a desaprovecharlo o estropearlo con llamadas inoportunas. Su comportamiento no había cambiado ni en lo más mínimo pero esa calma parecía haber ido inquietando gradualmente a su pareja.

En un principio, este no parecía darle especial importancia a ello, dejándolo estar con la normalidad acostumbrada después de tanto tiempo, regañándole esporádicamente al verlo deambulando de un lado a otro en preparación al viaje. Posiblemente para Misaki era un viaje a unas aguas termales, pero para él significaba un avance, una de esas pocas y valiosas demostraciones que este le daba y le probaban que era importante para el joven. Sabía perfectamente que el inicio de la relación entre ellos dos no había sido normal, ni siquiera un poquito, y también era consciente de que aún le costaba aceptar la relación que tenían, a pesar de que ya se mostraba más sincero en algunas ocasiones. Por ello, esas pequeñas cosas, le hacían saltar de alegría y emocionarse como un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo.

Tras un par de días con esa actitud, el ojiverde se había comenzado a inquietar, cada vez más visiblemente. No comentó nada al respecto, pero la duda se le notaba aunque intentase disimularla. Por su parte, decidió ignorarlo en cierto modo. Se olía el motivo de esas sensaciones pero si no le decía nada, el tampoco se iba a poner a explicarle: no había necesidad de ello. El problema llegó cuando al castaño le dio por hacer una limpieza general antes de salir de viaje, un par de días antes, descubriendo aquello que había estado ocultando desde hace unos días: todos los teléfonos de la casa estaban desconectados. En cierto modo, le había sorprendido que tardase tanto en darse cuenta de ello pero tampoco podía culparle.

~FLASH BACK~

-¡Usagiii!-grita un enfadado castaño, yendo a zancadas hacia el salón, en el cual un despreocupado escritor observa en el televisor un documental sobre los peces tropicales. Nada más llegar donde él, se coloca frente al aparato, tapándole y colocando los brazos en jarras.

-No veo si te pones en medio, Misaki.-replica tranquilamente el escritor, ladeándose hacia un lado para poder seguir viéndolo. Pero Misaki se mueve hacia ese mismo lado, volviendo a impedirle seguir a lo suyo.

-¡Esa es mi intención!

-Vamos, no tiene gracia. Justamente van a explicar cómo cuidan de sus crías cuando nacen…-inclinándose hacia el lado contrario, siendo repetida la acción por el adolescente.

-¡No me importa en absoluto! ¡Quiero que me digas AHORA porque demonios estaban todos los teléfonos de la casa desconectados!

-¿Lo estaban?

-¡No te hagas el tonto, Usagi! ¡Sé que lo has hecho adrede! ¡Y espero que esta no sea otra de tus jugarretas para escaparte de otro de esos plazos de entrega!

-Por supuesto que no lo es, Misaki. Los desconecté porque desde hace un par de días hay un ser molesto que no para de llamar para incordiar y eso me desconcentra y fastidia. Además de que no paran de entrar llamadas por tonterías.

-¿Sólo por eso lo hiciste?-alzando sutilmente una ceja, aún desconfiado. Sospechoso. Esa era la palabra que estaba grabada a fuego en la cara del más pequeño, pero tampoco podía rebatir su argumento…-Y espero que con "ser molesto que no para de llamar para incordiar" no estuvieses refiriéndote a Aikawa-san.-…o al menos no es su totalidad. Cierto es que la mujer era realmente pesada en muchas ocasiones con tanta insistencia y vigilancia constante, aunque era comprensible teniendo en cuenta el poco respeto que tenía el escritor hacia los plazos de entrega, pero nunca la trataba de ser molesto. En todo caso, de mujer chillona y escandalosa, pero poco más.

-Sí y no. En ese orden respectivo. ¿Puedo seguir viendo el documental? Está realmente interesante.-insiste nuevamente, inclinándose hacia el lado contrario pero nuevamente la pantalla queda tapada por el delgado cuerpo del chico- Misaki, ¿sabes que la carne de burro no es transparente?*

-¿Y tú sabes que tanto va el cántaro a la fuente que al final se rompe?**-replica inmediatamente al escuchar esa frase salir de sus labios, volviendo a fruncir el ceño con cierta molestia. Sé que esa actitud consigue alterarlo con mucha más rapidez de lo que podían hacerlo otras personas y la verdad es que me era agradable, en cierto modo, que eso fuese así. Además de que se ve adorable con esa expresión en el rostro. También sé que no debería hacerlo y más teniendo en cuenta su personalidad explosiva, pero me es imposible controlarme.

-Simplemente lo hice por lo que te dije, Misaki. Deja de ponerte delante de la televisión.

-En el tiempo que llevo de vacaciones, no te he visto trabajar ni una sola vez. Por eso lo estoy diciendo.-Insistente. Eso era cuando sabía que había algo más detrás de las palabras de la persona que le hablaba, y por ello sabía que no pararía. No hasta conseguir una respuesta como se debe.

Tras entregarle el regalo, había tenido un par de días de clase pero de ahí en adelante…

Al principio no le había prestado atención a lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, lo cual le había ayudado en cierto modo a dejarlo todo correr, pero cada vez se le fue haciendo más notable. Y, con eso último que había descubierto...se le veía algo inquieto.

-Lo hago con tranquilidad porque tengo tiempo más que de sobra y no me ves porque procuro hacerlo en momentos en los cuales estás ocupado. Así podemos estar juntos después.

Esa respuesta sí que no se la esperaba, porque la sorpresa inunda sus facciones a la par que un lindo sonrojo se apodera fervientemente de sus mejillas. Parece algo nervioso, debatiéndose entre lo que hacer ahora, pero por mucho que lo intente, no podrá esconder el color rosado que se ha apoderado de estas y que por suerte, ha podido ver. Sabía perfectamente que el adolescente estaba haciendo todo lo posible para adaptarse a la situación y, más aún: a sus recién aceptados sentimientos. Por ello, intentaba otorgarle un cierto espacio personal para que fuese a su ritmo.

-¡P-Pues no lo hagas o no llegarás a la fecha de entrega!

-¿Estás preocupado por mí?-pregunta, levantándose de su cómodo lugar en el sofá lo suficiente como para poder alcanzar su brazo y tirar de él, obligándole a sentarse en sus piernas.

-¡P-Por supuesto que lo hago! Con un idiota como tú, ¡¿quién no lo haría?!-resopla, contestando directamente lo que pasa por su cabeza sin pensárselo dos veces.

Esa es otra de las cosas que le agradan en demasía de él: en situaciones como esta o similares, dice lo que piensa sin importarle quién es la persona a la que le habla ni cualquier otra cosa que tenga que ver con ello. No quiere decir eso que sea un maleducado, sólo expresa su opinión con libertad y sin intenciones de conseguir nada a cambio.

Un ligero temblor azota el cuerpo contrario cuando nota las manos frías colarse bajo su camiseta, acariciándole lentamente.

-¡U-usagi! ¡Saca las manos! ¡Están heladas!-exclama, retorciéndose sobre él e intentando escabullirse de sobre su regazo, recibiendo a cambio un agarre mayor en su cintura.

-Pues caliéntalas tu, Misaki~.

~FIN FLASH BACK~

Lo siguiente que ocurrió es claramente evidente y ni la más mínima acción de oposición por parte del joven tuvo efecto alguno en él. Sabía que al final se dejaba llevar, por él y por lo que sentía, aunque aún le costase reconocerlo. Por ello, pequeñas muestras como el regalo del viaje, eran las cosas que le ayudaban a creer que no era el único que sentía algo. Sabía que después de actos como el que había hecho para esquivar esa situación, y la consecuente explicación, Misaki se mostraba molesto por ello pero poco rato le duraba.

De algún modo había logrado evitar responderle…hasta ahora.

-¿Aún sigues cabreado por eso? –cuestiona ante el extremo silencio que mantiene el joven sentado en el asiento del copiloto y que ha perdurado desde que iniciaron el viaje, sin desviar la mirada de la carretera.

Ninguna palabra sale de entre los labios del más pequeño, quién se mantiene con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas, observando distraídamente la carretera, como si fuese la cosa más interesante.

-Comportarte así no es nada maduro, Misaki-añade a los pocos segundos, buscando precisamente que el más joven salte y rompa ese voto de silencio en el que se había sumido.

-¡Tampoco es maduro lo que tú has hecho!-replica al instante, hablándole finalmente. Sabía que eso ocurriría tarde o temprano y aunque por fuera no lo manifestase, una sonrisa interna se había formado ante su reacción.

-No es para tanto.-contesta escuetamente, cambiando la marcha del coche.

-¡Desconectaste los teléfonos justo en mitad de un trabajo!-reclama lo evidente, girándose al fin a mirarle. Brevemente, desvía la mirada de la carretera al muchacho, volviendo de nuevo al camino tras un par de escasos segundos. Lo que había necesitado para ver la linda expresión molesta que tiene pintada.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no es para tanto. Ya tengo la novela a la mitad.-contesta con tranquilidad, ignorando parcialmente el cabreo del otro.

-¿A la mitad? ¿Y cuándo es el plazo final de entrega?-cuestiona con cierta duda palpable en la voz, con la incertidumbre de si verdaderamente desea saberlo o no. No podía culparle por tener sus sospechas al respecto. ¿Cuándo cumplía con las entregas en el momento indicado? Y el hecho de haber desconectado todos los teléfonos de la casa, aunque hubiese sido por motivos diferentes, era una más razón para alimentar esa sospecha que se había ido formando gradualmente en su pareja.

-Dentro de un par de meses más.

-¿Y cuándo es eso?-insiste, al parecer no del todo conforme con sus palabras y menos al ser una respuesta tan vaga.

-Deja de darle vueltas y relájate. Recuerda que estamos de vacaciones y, como es mi regalo, te exijo que sólo lo disfrutes.

-¡Pero no me puedo quedar tranquilo después de lo que hiciste! ¡Y más aún cuando tienes tendencia a hacer las entregas tarde!-reclama.

-Llama a Aikawa si quieres-dice, soltando una de sus manos del volante para, con maestría, sacar su teléfono móvil de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta que porta, tendiéndole este al castaño.

-No voy a molestar a Aikawa-san por algo así. ¡Y no sueltes el volante solo para darme el móvil! Tengo el mío, ¿sabes?

Tras sus palabras, simplemente se limita a volver a guardar el aparato en el bolsillo, colocando la mano nuevamente en el volante.

Escucha un suspiro escapar de entre los labios de su acompañante, deduciendo que seguramente se haya rendido por ahora. Sabía que el modo en que le veía el castaño, después del comportamiento que mostraba con frecuencia, era lo más lógico dada la situación pero no le gustaba tener que iniciar ese breve tiempo de vacaciones con su pareja molesta.

Repentinamente es sacado de entre sus pensamientos y su concentración total al conducir cuando la música de llamada del móvil del universitario comienza a sonar, haciendo que este rebusque con rapidez entre sus ropas hasta dar con el. A pesar de ello, tarda unos segundos más en descolgar y, cuando lo hace, contesta con voz dudosa y algo temerosa. Con eso, ya podía hacerse una ligera idea de quién podía ser la persona que llamaba.

~CONVERSACIÓN ENTRE MISAKI Y AIKAWA~

"_¿Misaki-kun?"_

-S-Si, soy yo.

"_Estás con Usami-sensei, ¿cierto?"_

-S-Si, estamos en el coche.-habla, haciéndole ver a la mujer que no podía ponerse pero de igual modo extrañado. No se había escuchado ni un solo grito por su parte y le había llamado a él pero, ahora que lo pensaba, cuando Usagi le había ofrecido su móvil para que la llamase, este estaba encendido…

"_Oh, eso pensé. Sensei comentó algo de un viaje y supuse que sería cosa tuya"_

Un suave rubor invade las mejillas del joven. ¡Así que sabía del viaje!

-S-Si…B-Bueno…eh…¡Ah! ¿A qué se debe su llamada, Aikawa-san?

"_Cierto, cierto. A parte de desearos un buen viaje, también era para que le informases al sensei de que todo está en orden con la parte del manuscrito que nos mando."_

-¿Eh?

"_¡A mi jefe casi le da un infarto de la sorpresa al ver el rápido trabajo que ha hecho esta vez!" _bromea la pelirroja desde el otro lado de la línea, riendo divertida.

-E-Entonces…¿U-Usagi va bien con los plazos?-pregunta tentativamente.

"_¡Por supuesto! ¡Y lo lleva adelantado! Por primera vez se está comportando como un escritor hecho y derecho"_

-Oh…-dice apagadamente, sin saber que más decir al respecto, añadiendo a los pocos segundos- p-pero…los teléfonos…p-pensé que…

"_¿Usami-sensei no te dijo nada sobre eso?"_

-No…-responde, girando el rostro hacia el mayor - B-Bueno, dijo que un idiota no paraba de llamar desde hace unos días para molestar…

"_Si, al parecer alguien filtro el número de casa de sensei y algunos fans han estado llamándole continuamente, pero uno en concreto estaba siendo más insistente de lo debido."_

El silencio se hace entre ellos, hasta que el menor resopla con cierta molestia, escuchándose otra risita por parte de la editora.

"_Seguramente no dijo nada para no preocuparte demasiado por algo así. Son cosas que a veces pasan y realmente no tienen relevancia. Todo está bajo control"_

-Igualmente podría habérmelo contado.-se queja, con el ceño fruncido y disconforme.

En cierto modo comprendía esa decisión pero habría sido mucho mejor que se lo hubiese dicho. En su momento, cuando ocurrió todo lo de padre y hermano de Usagi, este le había dicho que debía confiar en él y contárselo, sin importar lo que fuese. Y ahora, se encontraba con esto…

Eso le había dolido.

"_No te lo tomes a mal, Misaki. De haberlo sabido antes, ¿qué habrías hecho?" _

El silencio vuelve a extenderse entre ambos durante unos segundos.

"_No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos del asunto mientras estáis fuera. A veces suelen pasar estas cosas. No le des muchas vueltas, ¿de acuerdo? Disfrutad del viaje y dile de mi parte al sensei que no se despiste. Aunque haya hecho más de lo que es, no quiere decir que se relaje más de la cuenta y volvamos al punto de todas las entregas"_

-Ah, sí. Yo se lo diré. Muchas gracias por todo, Aikawa-san.

"_No hay de qué~. ¡Felices fiestas!"_

~ FIN DE LA CONVERSACIÓN ENTRE MISAKI Y AIKAWA ~

-Igualmente. Hasta pronto.-se despide el adolescente, permaneciendo nuevamente en silencio, a lo que él vuelve a mirarle brevemente, dándose cuenta que tiene las manos sobre las piernas y de nuevo mira fijamente a la carretera.

-¿Qué te dijo Aikawa?-pregunta con sutil interés.

-Ah…T-Todo está en orden con el manuscrito.-dice, reaccionando al fin- Dijo también que tuviésemos un buen viaje y que no te duermas en los laureles, que no quiere que ocurra lo mismo de siempre antes de la fecha de entrega.-termina de decir, prestándole más atención a lo que dice y a su persona mientras habla. No le veía, pero prácticamente podía sentir su mirada clavarse en él.

-Que rara es esta mujer. Le entrego parte del manuscrito mucho antes de la fecha que tenía prevista y sólo se queja.

-Se queja porque sabe cómo eres Usagi, y no quiere confiarse sólo porque esta vez lo hayas entregado como es debido.-dice, muy a modo de regaño.

De nuevo el silencio. No se molesta por ello en lo más mínimo. Por lo que había medio escuchado de la conversación, es evidente que le ha estado contando sobre la molestia de los últimos días y la verdadera razón del estado de los teléfonos de la casa, así que seguramente estará pensando sobre lo que le acabe de relatar.

-Esto… Usagi-san…-comienza a hablar con timidez, llamando de su atención.

-¿Mm?-cuestiona con simpleza, sin desviar la mirada de la carretera.

-S-Siento lo de antes. No debí suponer algo así, aunque por otro lado, es normal que lo hiciese ya que tienes la costumbre de incumplir los plazos.-dice, rodando ligeramente los ojos.

-Misaki, acabas de transformar una disculpa en un regaño.-remarca, con un fingido toque dolido ante sus palabras, pero con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

-Un regaño merecido.-replica, haciendo que se amplíe sutilmente su sonrisa, para seguidamente añadir-P-Pero de verdad s-siento haber dado por hecho que no habías cumplido el plazo. M-Me alegra que haya sido así.

No tarda ni dos segundos en posar su mano sobre la cabeza de este, alborotándole el pelo con afecto.

-Si no quieres que pare en el arcén, deja de hacer caras así.-advierte con cierto tono divertido, devolviendo la mano al volante, provocando que el color rosado invada el rostro del joven.

-¡Usagi!-clama este nada más terminar de hablar, notándose en su voz que está completamente avergonzado por ello.

Conocía perfectamente a Misaki, y del mismo modo en que en ese momento podía afirmar que sabía de sobra que se estaba burlando de él, también podía asegurar que no había dudado ni lo más mínimo de sus siguientes palabras. Poner en duda lo que había dicho y suponer que no lo haría, era caer de cabeza en un inmenso error.

Tenía por costumbre hacer lo que quería sin importarle nada más, aunque desde hace un tiempo hasta ahora había intentado moderar un poco esa actitud con Misaki. Sin lograrlo con mucha efectividad, pero si en un porcentaje mínimo. Él mismo reconocía que a veces era egoísta, pero siempre tenía sus razones para hacer lo que hacía. No todos las comprendían pero ahí estaban.

Algunos decían que esa personalidad suya era parte de su encanto personal. O algo así.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El resto del viaje transcurrió tranquilo, con pequeñas conversaciones aisladas sobre temas triviales o, por parte de Misaki, durmiendo con la cabeza ligeramente recostada contra el cristal del coche. Había sido largo pero podían afirmar que valía la pena con sólo ver la entrada del lugar. Todo de un buen gusto increíble y con una atmósfera acogedora y, debido a las fechas, muy navideña pero sin desentonar demasiado. Definitivamente era el sitio perfecto.

Una mujer de mediana edad, de sonrisa afable y bien vestida con un kimono tradicional pero ricamente decorado y adornado, les atiende en la recepción.

-Bienvenidos a Ito Onsen***. ¿Tenían una reserva?-cuestiona.

Ante eso, Misaki reacciona y con una sonrisa amable se acerca algo más al mostrador.

-Sí, tenemos una reserva a nombre de "Takahashi Misaki". Aquí tiene la identificación.-dice, sacando su carnet de identidad y mostrándoselo a la mujer, quién lo coge y hace las comprobaciones pertinentes.

-Bien, todo en orden.-responde tras un par de minutos, devolviéndole el carnet-Habitación 103, por aquel pasillo, todo recto y a la izquierda. La primera habitación. Disfruten de su estancia.

-Gracias.-dice, tomando el objeto y guardándolo, cogiendo de nuevo las maletas y dirigiéndose a la habitación que compartirán.

-¿Hiciste la reserva a tu nombre?-pregunta con curiosidad el escritor, simplemente por averiguar algo más.

-Sí. Hacerlo a tu nombre era mala idea: por un lado, podrían haberse enterado los medios y, por otro lado, era una sorpresa y en sitios así suelen llamar a la persona a nombre de la cual está la reserva, además de pedir la acreditación.-explica mientras observa los números de las habitaciones que van pasando frente a ellos.

Y es entonces cuando, de repente, el más alto le detiene, apegándole con algo de brusquedad a la pared, aprovechando que nadie pasa en esos momentos por el lugar.

-En serio, Misaki, ¿cómo puedes lograr hacerme tan feliz?-cuestiona, ocultando el rostro en el cuello de este, cómodo en aquel lugar.

-N-No sé a qué te refieres. N-No hice n-nada-replica este, sonrojado aunque sin negarle el contacto-S-Solo es un viaje, n-nada del otro m-mundo-añade seguidamente, desviando la mirada a uno de los lados.

-No es un viaje de nada, para mi es uno de los mejores regalos que podría recibir.

-¿Eh? S-Si que eres r-raro.

-Te quedaste con el detalle de que este era el sitio al que quería ir, lo buscaste, reservaste e incluso trabajaste a tiempo parcial para poder pagarlo y regalármelo. Para mí, eso es el mejor gesto de todos.

-No fue nada. A-Además-añade de seguido-y-ya te dije que t-también es un regalo para mí.

-No necesitas ser tímido, Misaki.-responde este, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del otro.

-N-No lo estoy siendo-alega, apegándose más contra la pared en un burdo intento de alejarse del otro.

-Reconoce que es mi regalo.

-¡D-Deja de decir t-tonterías de una vez!

-No hasta que lo reconozcas.

-¡N-No!

-Vamos, Misaki.-insiste, ya apenas a unos centímetros de su rostro, lo cual lo pone más nervioso, sin encontrar salida.

-¡D-Dije que no!

-¿Akihiko?-cuestiona una voz cerca de ellos, haciendo que ambos se giren a observar a dicha persona, con reacciones totalmente diferentes.

-¡K-Kamijou-sensei!

-Oh, Hiroki, ¿qué haces tú aquí?-cuestiona como si nada, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Muchos lo tacharían de sangre fría, pero a él simplemente le daba igual que el que había sido su amigo desde siempre le acabase de ver de ese modo con su Misaki. Aunque este estuviese muriéndose de vergüenza entre sus brazos.

-¡Akihiko, idiota! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo en mitad del pasillo?!-su reclamo no se hace de esperar, con el ceño extremadamente fruncido, ante lo cual, su pareja parece encogerse entre sus brazos, como deseando que no le vea. Qué tontería, sobre todo después del grito que pegó al verle.

-Espera, ¿Takahashi? ¿Qué demonios haces tú con uno de mis alumnos?

Justamente a eso se refería.

-No es asunto tuyo, Hiroki. No sabía que eres un maestro cotilla.

Y nada más terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, presencia con total claridad como el susodicho aprieta los puños. Seguramente echando de menos en esos instantes el tener algún libro a mano para lanzarlo.

-¡¿Pero te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?! ¡Os debéis de llevar al menos 10 años!

-¿Y?

Eso sí que era una contestación inteligente. Adiós a toda estructura gramatical con sujeto y predicado. Al parecer no le había tomado mucho tiempo unir los cabos sueltos para darse cuenta del porqué estaban juntos allí y de ese modo en esos precisos instantes.

-¡¿Y?! ¡¿Te parece poco motivo?!

-Si.-responde escuetamente, añadiendo-No veo en que te entorpece o te causa algún problema esto a ti.

-¡En que es mi alumno y es un niño todavía!

-Cada quién es libre de estar con quien quiera. Ahora, si nos disculpas, nos retiramos. Ha sido un viaje algo largo y queremos descansar-dice, agarrando de la mano a Misaki, quién se deja llevar como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase, ni siquiera se molesta en girar a ver a su amigo y profesor de universidad, quién seguramente esté lanzando algunas maldiciones, improperios y frases mal sonantes dirigidas exclusivamente a él.

-U-Usagi…no deberías…-pero antes de poder terminar de hablar, interviene.

-Déjalo estar, Misaki. Lo que hagamos o no es cosa nuestra.

Después de esas palabras, no dice nada más, simplemente se deja arrastrar junto con las maletas. Por su parte, la mente del escritor bulle con diversos pensamientos, pero sobre todo con el hecho de que tendrá que esquivar a como dé lugar a su amigo de la infancia si verdaderamente quiere tener unas vacaciones tranquilas con Misaki. Sabía porque Hiroki se había puesto así, cualquiera lo haría de saber ese maldito dato llamado edad, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Por lo pronto, deberían limitarse a organizar todo en su habitación y empezar a relajarse.

Iba a disfrutar de su regalo y de Misaki al 100%.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**ACLARACIONES**

***La carne de burro no es transparente: **Es un dicho muy usado por aquí. Hace referencia a que si te pones delante de algo, es imposible ver lo que hay detrás. En conclusión: que te quites de en medio porque no dejas ver.

****Tanto**** va el cántaro a la fuente que al final se rompe: **Esta frase se usa para recalcar que, ante la insistencia de una persona en determinada actitud, se acabará la paciencia por parte de la otra y esto podía crear ciertos inconvenientes o contratiempos.

*****Ito Onsen:** Se explica en capítulo 7, que es en el cual Misaki le da el regalo a Usami.

Y el siguiente capítulo es~…

Capítulo 11: Porque nunca sabes lo que puede pasar - Hiroki


End file.
